Scarlett
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Scarlett Stark moves back to New York to spend the summer with her father, Tony Stark after finishing boarding school in California. She never dreamed than when she did she would fall in love with the famous Captain America or become part of a SHIELD experiment in order to save her life. Rewritten. Revamp. Steve/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Author's Note-Some of you read the original version of, Scarlett. Well, I decide to rewrite it and revamp it, because I was rereading it and I wasn't entirely happy with it, some of the original ideas will stay while other will change or be removed completely. Also in the original story I made the mistake of making my OC, Scarlett a Mary Sue, so my OC received a personality change as well. Hopefully, she isn't a Mary Sue like she was in the original story. I hope that some of you that read the original version like the revamp version as well. Enjoy.**

_September, 2002_

"Ok, Scar, I have to go now," Tony Stark knelled down so that he could face his seven year old daughter that was standing before him, pouting. She looked similar to Tony with wavy black hair, and many people said she had his smile. The only difference, between them it seemed, were Scarlett's large, gray eyes that she had inherited from her mother Veronica.

Veronica had died that summer in a car crash and the custody had been given to Tony. Even though Tony loved spending time with his daughter, he couldn't watch her, he was too busy and according to Pepper, too immature. Boarding school it seemed, was the only option.

"You're not going to leave me like Mommy are you?" Scarlett asked her chin trembling and her eyes watering.

"Of course not sweetheart," Tony reassured her as he petted her cheek. "I'll come visit you every week, and you'll have so many friends-they will be the brothers and sisters you always wanted."

"B-But I don't want you to go," she admitted.

"I need you to be a brave girl for me, Scarlett." Tony said as he kissed her forehead. "Can you do that?"

She nodded, but she looked terrified and the tears were already spilling down her cheeks.

Tony sighed, this was going to be harder than her had anticipated. "Come here." Scarlett ran to hug him. And neither of them wanted to let go.

_June-End of Senior Year_

"Finally!" eighteen year old Scarlett Stark exclaimed as she dropped several cashmere sweaters into the suitcase on top of her empty bed. She managed to get the suitcase close by sitting on it and pulling at the zipper. "That seems to be the last of it."

She looked around the room and for the first time saw how empty the room looked without half of her stuff. It had been her room for the past eleven years.

The cream colored walls were bare, the night table next to it, the one where she had spilled her pink nail polish on looked dusty, and her bed was just a mattress.

"You're so lucky," Sixteen year Cassie Carlton, her roommate said as she wrapped her finger on a small black curl. She was sitting on her messily done bed, she would still be here for two more years and in the fall she would get a new roommate to replace Scarlett.

"Why am I lucky?" she asked her.

"Well, you get to live in New York with your billionaire father who buys you whatever you want and you get to meet cute new boys while I'm stuck here with the same dorky one since first grade," she sighed as she lowered her brown eyes. "Sorry, I'm being mean. What I mean to say is that I'm going to miss you, very much."

"I'll miss you too, Cass," she sighed as she looked at her best friend that was almost like her sister. "But you can come visit me anytime you want in New York."

"Yeah, because it's so near," she snorted as she dropped her head on her bed. Her small, black curls spilling all over the blue bedspread. "I thought you were going to Stanford in the fall."

"I am," Scarlett said as she dropped her suitcase next to her. "My dad wanted me to spend the summer in New York with him. Pepper and him already finished the tower and they want me to see it."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Is that why he couldn't come to your own gradation? Because of a stupid tower?"

She shrugged. She was used to her father suddenly disappearing on her or ditching her completely. Birthdays, father's day, Christmas when Scarlett had been little it seemed like a big deal, but now she didn't even seem to care.

"Hey, why don't you come with me?" Scarlett asked suddenly. "You can spend the summer with me and then we will both fly back here in the fall so you can return to Roseview Academy and I can start at Stanford."

Cassie looked at her with a mix of confusion and awe. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, silly!" she said as she sat next to her. "You're my best friend, besides I don't know anyone in New York. Please, please say you'll come!" she begged.

"All right!" Cassie smiled at her as she clapped her hands excitedly. "We're going to New York!"

"What are you guys so excited about?" sixteen year old Riley Parkington entered the room. He was Cassie childhood friend from back home in Connecticut.

"Cassie is coming with me to spend the summer in New York," Scarlett informed him excitedly. Riley frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that Riley of course you can come too, it will be even more the fun." she pulled out a couple of papers from her purse. "I have to get these to the school directory, but I'll be back and then we can discuss more of this trip."

As soon as Scarlet left the room, Riley pulled Cassie aside. "What are your doing?" he hissed at her as he pulled her wrist.

"Ow, you're hurting me." she whined.

Riley let go and softened. "Sorry."

"What's the big deal about going to New York for the summer?" Cassie hissed back. "Riley, it could be our last chance to have fun."

"Yes, but Cassie you don't seem to understand, your parents paid for this year at school," Riley said exhausted. "But they are dead now, I know they left you some money, but not that much. You shouldn't be wasting it-"

"Riley, I know my parents are dead," Cassie snapped, her eyes sad. Her parents had died last summer, but the only one that knew that they were dead and that she was half broke was Riley. Even Scarlett didn't know. "And when we come back in the fall, Scarlett will go up to Stanford and like always I'll make up a lie about why I don't return to boarding school."

Riley sighed exhausted. "But I hate lying to her."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to tell her," she snapped. "And you better keep your mouth shut."

"But what if she finds out?" he whispered, his light blue eyes growing anxious. "What if she finds out that you're a witch and I'm really a wizard. That there are other worlds out there."

Cassie bit her lip. Always hating Riley for being right. "She wont find out. She hasn't found out for the past nine years that we've been friends I doubt that she's going to find out in one measly summer. Don't be so uptight."

Riley opened his mouth to respond but at that precise moment Scarlett entered the room. "Ready?"

Riley closed his mouth. "Ready."

They arrived in New York the next day around noon. They exited the cab on Time Square, they knew the tower was still a few blocks away, but they needed to get out there and just see how wonderful New York could be.

"It's just like in the movies," Cassie breathed excitedly as she looked at the lights and posters announcing different Broadway shows and musicals.

"It's better than in the movies." Riley declared

Scarlett slowly walked away from them and landed her gaze on a small window of an antique shop. She was looking at a little doll carriage when someone put a large hand on her shoulder.

She flinched.

"Miss Scarlett Stark?" a man asked. He was tall and looked like he could easily wrestle someone that came his way.

"Yes?" she replied cautiously. Even though she was the daughter of Tony Stark she was rarely hounded by the media, she wasn't what they were looking for, she wasn't a model or an actress or a wild child. She wasn't a genius like her father, though she was fairly smart, she hadn't actually done anything to help mankind. So besides the rare mention of her name the media mostly left her alone so it seemed strange than this man, who didn't even seemed like he liked celebrity gossip, knew who she was.

"I need you to come with us," the man said gruffly as he pointed a gun, concealed underneath his jacket on the small of her back. "You scream, you cause any attention and I'll kill you along with your little friends. Do you understand?"

She gulped as she slowly nodded. The man kept pushing the gun into her back until she slowly entered the car parked a few stores away She wanted to cry, but then she would be dead.

"Cass, where's Scarlett?" Riley asked as he rummaged a hand though his black hair. He finally looked away from all the glitz and glimmer to see that his oldest friend was missing.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe she went to the tower?"

"Without us?" Riley asked confused.

"Maybe she wanted to leave her stuff," Cassie said as she hailed a cab. "She did have a lot of stuff."

Riley and Cassie entered the cab and gave the address to the driver. Within minutes they arrived at Stark Tower. "It seems empty," Cassie said as she tried to open the door.

"You're not authorize to enter this area." a computer voice said.

"What?" she pulled again.

"You're not-"

"You're not-"

"You're not authorize to enter-"

"Ugh, come on open you stupid door!" Cassie demanded as she kicked the door slightly with her flat.

"Snowhite, Price Charming what are you doing assaulting my door?" a voice called sarcastically from behind.

They turned around and saw the famous Tony Stark smirking at them followed by a strawberry blond hair woman typing on her cell phone and a blond man wearing a brown jacket with his blond hair combed back neatly looking confuse. It was obvious that they were just arriving because they were carrying large shopping bags.

"Wait," Riley said. "Scarlett isn't here?"

"No," Tony frowned. "You must be-" he turned to Pepper who muttered the names. "Riley and Cassie. She told me she was coming with you."

"She was, she is, we lost her in Time Square though," Cassie peeped "We though she was here with you."

"She isn't." Tony shook his head.

"Who's Scarlett?" the blond man asked confused.

"Quiet, capsicle, I'm getting a text message. Oh, it's from Fury, never mind."

Pepper snatched the phone. "Tony, come to HQ immediately," Pepper read. "It seems serious."

"He's always serious," he snorted. "When is Mr. Eye patch not serious?"

"It continues," Pepper replied. "It's about your daughter."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony slammed the doors opened of the helicarrier. Pepper followed, her heels clicking on the ground. "Tony, calm down. You need to calm down before you speak with Director Fury, are you even listening to me?"

Tony's features were twisted into a mix of confusion and anger, something that Pepper rarely saw in him. Tony waved Pepper away.

Steve, Cassie, and Riley followed behind in a mix of confusion, awe, and surprise.

"Can you tell me who this Scarlett character is?" Steve whispered to Cassie while Tony kept barging in through doors scaring the younger interns. "She must be someone important if Stark.. .is this worked up."

Cassie nodded. "Scarlett is my friend. Mr. Stark is her father."

Steve gaped and stood in place. "What?"

"Scarlett is his daughter," Riley offered helpfully, thinking that Rogers was confused.

"She was coming back from California when she just disappeared."

"Are you guys serious?" Steve said still not believing them. "Tony doesn't have a daughter. . .he can't have a daughter. I mean that's almost impossible."

"Believe it or not, Cap I do have a daughter," Tony barked, he had obviously been hearing Steve.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve wondered.

"Because everyone knows," Tony sneered. "Except those who have been frozen for seventy years."

Steve scowled in annoyance.

"Stark," Fury appeared followed by Maria Hill. The vein near his temple throbbing slightly. "Calm the fuck down."

"How the hell do you want me to calm down when you tell me that you know something about my daughter and then these two," he pointed to Cassie and Riley. "Tell me she went missing even though she's standing right besides them."

"She's been captured," Fury blurted out. "By kidnappers. Local ones, apparently wanting to find an easy way to make money. We already dispatched a group of agents their way. Including Romanoff and Barton."

Tony still didn't look like he believed Fury, but his jaw relaxed a little. "Fine. What do I do?"

"You don't do anything," Fury said as he pointed at a chair. "You sit here and wait until Romanoff and Barton arrived with Scarlett. And I told you, you're not suppose to bring unauthorized personal with you when entering the helicarrier."

"They're just Pepper and Rogers." he rolled his eyes. "They are hardly criminals."

"I meant the other two," Fury scowled as he pointed to Cassie and Riley.

Riley looked uncomfortable.

Cassie looked annoyed.

"They're just my daughter's friends" Tony waved the comment away. "They're a bunch of sixteen year old kids, what harm can they do?"

Fury stared at Cassie and Riley for a full forty-five second until they were sure that Fury had develop some super human power that told him they were two face liars. But after a while Fury turned around. "Fine, but don't bring them here again."

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were crouched underneath a metal staircase along with two other agents that were position across from them. "Do you see her?" Clint asked as he murmured in Natasha's ear.

"Back off, Clint," Natasha snapped as she reposition her binoculars. She saw a girl no older than nineteen, tied to a chair with ropes, a white handkerchief wrapped around her mouth and another handkerchief wrapped around her eyes. Natasha could tell that the girl was nervous by the way she was trembling and jerking her head up and down.

"What do you see? What does she look like? Does she look like Stark?" Clint asked.

"Quiet," Natasha barked. "She's tied up in a chair, she's blindfolded and they put something around her mouth. But she does have Stark's dark hair."

"What about the oh-so tough kidnappers?" Clint asked sarcastically.

Natasha repositioned her binoculars and noticed the three men that had kidnapped Scarlett were playing cards on a table.

"Being stupid, let's go," Natasha stood up slowly.

"What now?"

"I think we might have overestimated them," Natasha pushed back her red hair. "I could have beaten them up myself."

"Then in that case, would you like to do the honors?" Clint asked with a smirk.

Natasha smirked back. "Don't mind if I do." Natasha grabbed a hold on the stairwell ramps and pushed herself down to the floor. The men flinched and quickly left their card game to attack her, one of them grabbing their gun.

Natasha grabbed her own gun and blasted a shot, narrowly almost hitting a guy in between the eyes. His friends stood terrified. "Next time I wont miss, so get lost or someone will pay. And if you ever get close to Scarlett Stark again I will hunt you down. Got that?"

They nodded as they quickly left.

Clint chuckled from above.

"You two can go," she said signalizing to the other agents. "Barton and I can handle it. We'll take Stark to HQ."

The other agents nodded as they quickly left.

Natasha put away her gun and slowly took off the blindfolds and the ropes from Scarlett. A pair of scared, gray eyes looked back at her. She noticed the gun at Natasha's hip. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Huh? No, of course not," Natasha was quick to explain. "I'm here to help you. I'm Natasha Romanoff, I'm sort your father's friend."

"But not really," Clint said as he walked towards them. He stared at Scarlett in amusement. "Wow, you look just like him."

"Like who?" Scarlett gulped.

"Like Tony, except for the eyes," Clint said. "We work for SHIELD."

"Thank you for saving me," Scarlett said as she stood up, trying not to appear like she was having a nervous breakdown. "You guys are in the Avengers too, right?"

They nodded. "Are you sure they didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm Scarlett."

Clint smirked. "We know. Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked confused as she followed them.

"To Headquarters at SHIELD," Clint said as if it should have been obvious. "Your father is waiting for you over there."

Scarlett still looked confused, but having no idea where else to go she followed them to a small, black car which took them to an underground basement. "Over there," Natasha pointed to where there was a glass tube with a metal door. Scarlett uneasily opened the door and Natasha and Clint followed. Before she could wonder what they were doing here the glass tube was lifted up and took them straight up to a bright lit room.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff, code 1596, Agent Clint Barton, code 6354, and Miss Scarlett Sophia Stark, eighteen, code 7452 have safely arrived at SHIELD. Mission complete."

Agent Hill's voice rang on.

Scarlett's gray eyes stopped in front of a man wearing a trench coat and an eye patch, Cassie, Riley, a cute blond guy that looked familiar, Pepper, and her father who immediately relaxed when he saw her.

"Where am I?" she asked in a dazed voice as she stepped out off the glass tube.

The man with the eye patch smirked. "Miss Scarlett. Welcome to SHIELD."

-End of Chapter Two-

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Who are you?" Scarlett whispered, her voice barely audible as she stepped out of the platform with Natasha and Clint. Her boots making a click sound the ground. "How do you know my name?"

"Your father," Fury said as he pointed to Tony who was running towards her. "Works with us as Iron Man. I'm Nick Fury, director of SHIELD."

"Oh," Scarlett said as Tony tightly hugged her. "Hi, Daddy."

"Are you ok?" Tony asked worried. "Those morons didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No," Scarlett said. "Natasha and Clint took care of them. Thank you for saving me." she said.

Fury nodded.

"Scarlett I'm so sorry," Cassie replied as she and Riley approached her.

"We didn't. . .we. . ." Riley stammered.

"It's ok," Scarlett replied. "They didn't give me much of a choice." she looked over Riley's shoulder. "Hi, Pepper." Pepper had become almost like a mother to her when the full custody was passed over to Tony.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Pepper said turning pale as she fumbled with her Blackberry. "Maybe we should call Bruce or-"

"Pep," she insisted. "I'm fine."

Pepper looked like she didn't believe her, but she didn't push. She dropped the phone back into her bag. "Fine."

"Excuse me, ma'am," Steve cleared his though as he bend down and gave her, her gold charm bracelet that she had dropped when she stepped down. "You dropped this."

Scarlett smiled. "Thank you. I'm Scarlett Stark."

"I'm Steve," he smiled at her shyly as he fumbled with his hands awkwardly. "Rogers. I'm glad you didn't get hurt Miss Stark. I'm glad to have finally meet Stark's daughter."

"Me too," she slipped the bracelet on her wrist. "That would have a made a lousy start to my summer. And I guess my dad forgot to mention me." she rolled her eyes at Tony. "Like he always does."

"That's because everyone knows except him." Tony snorted. "It's not my fault that he doesn't know what the internet is."

Pepper jabbed him in the ribs.

"Oh," Steve perked up. "You're staying at Stark Tower for the summer?"

"Yeah, how do you-"

"Scarlett," Tony interrupted. "I think you should be getting home. You too, Riley, Cassie."

"But why?" Scarlett asked perplexed. "I just got here."

"It's just. . . you need to get settled and stuff," Tony said sounding nervous for the first time. "Don't worry Captain Tighpants will be there when we get back."

Steve blushed furiously.

"Oh, you live with us, too?" she asked chirpily.

Steve nodded, glaring at Tony for his previous comment

"All right, that makes things better bye, Daddy, bye Natasha, bye Clint, bye director!" Scarlett said as she grabbed Cassie's wrist and pulled her away. Pepper followed closed behind them.

"Don't even think about it, Captain Hook," Tony snipped as Fury casually walked across the room.

"Think about what?" Fury asked innocently as he straightened his eye patch. "I haven't even said anything."

"But you're thinking about it," Tony pressed. "I'm not blind, I saw the way you were looking at Scarlett and not in the lovey dovey way that Cap was, you look interested."

"I think you're paranoid, Stark." Fury said tiredly.

"No, because the last time you looked like that you were planning the Avengers initiative," Tony said as he approached him. "That's the saw way you were looking at Scarlett. So let me warm you right here, right now, you better not be thinking about involving Scar in anything SHIELD related in that big, robotic super secret spy brain of yours, all right?" without waiting for a response he turned around and left.

"Steve is pretty cute," Cassie squealed as she along with Scarlett and Riley were seated on the back seat of the taxi. Pepper was sitting in the front seat talking to the driver about their tax returns.

"I thought you already had a boyfriend." Riley asked confused.

"I do," she glared at Riley hoping he wouldn't mention her werewolf boyfriend in front of Scarlett.

"Cass, you have a boyfriend? Who?"

_Thanks a lot, _she glared at Riley. "Oh, no one I was dating Kenny from Biology for like a day, Riley keeps calling him my boyfriend though," she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Riley winced.

"Here we are," Pepper pulled in front of a large tower with a bright blue A at the top.

"Isn't it a little. . .big?" Scarlett couldn't find the right words.

"It's suppose to be big," Pepper chuckled. "Concerning all the people that live here."

"Who lives here?" Cassie asked, as she brushed back her black curls.

"The rest of the Avengers." Pepper declared as she stepped down and walked towards the door and quickly typed in the password. "Natasha, Steve, Clint, and you'll meet Bruce and Thor in a bit."

Scarlett eyes roamed though the glass tables, the cherry wood furniture , and the expensive paintings. She couldn't believe that she was living here for the summer and with New York's very own superheroes.

Life was about to get very exciting.

888

"Director?" Maria Hill said as she stepped into the computer room where Fury was standing in front of several large screens pinpointing several documents and machine parts. "You called me?"

"Yes, Agent Hill," Fury said as he looked at the screen. "I was about to tell you my beliefs on Scarlett, Stark's daughter. I was going to tell Agent Romanoff, but since she's living with said daughter I think that you would be more appropriate. You can keep a secret, can't you?"

Maria nodded. "Yes."

"I think Scarlett Stark will be the perfect candidate for the Reliving Enforcement Development project or R.E.D." RED was SHIELD's newest creation, they couldn't make the super serum that Steve had so they decided create something entirely different and RED was it. But they still had yet to find a test subject or a guinea pig. "Who knows maybe she would be able to lead the SuperNatural Acceptance Program (SNAP) too." Unlike the rest of the world, Fury wasn't ignorant. He knew there was another world out there like Asgard, the supernatural world filled with all kinds of supernatural creatures- witches, wizards, leprechauns, vampires, shape shifters, anything remotely out of the ordinary. For the most part they stayed quiet and avoided the human world.

But not anymore.

For the past three months ever since New York had returned to it's normal state there had been strange disappearances both from the supernatural world and from earth. Fury was sure that it was a supernatural creature because it was going after the supernatural populace as well.

That's why Fury was desperate to start SNAP, he had both governments breathing down his neck.

"Miss Stark, sir?" Maria said doubtfully. "Don't you think she might be a little. . .frivolous?"

Fury shook his head. "She's not like Stark. This one seems that she might be able to keep a secret. I'm not saying she will officially be part of RED or SNAP. I'm just saying that she's a possible candidate, you heard Stark's temper tantrum just right now. So any information you have of Scarlett send it to me privately and immediately."

Maria nodded. "Right away, Director."

"Also any information you have on," he read the names that he had scribble on a piece of paper. "Cassandra Carlton and Riley Parkington."

Maria nodded. "Are you considering them for SNAP or RED."

"No," Fury said as he sat back. "They seem to be hiding something and I want to know what."

-End of Chapter Three-

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I didn't know we were having visitors," Bruce Banner smiled from where he was sitting down on the living room couch flipping through an old Science Digest magazine.

The blond Norse God looked up at them, his mouth filled with popcorn. "Lady Pepper!" he bellowed. "Who are the young maidens and the sir?"

Cassie looked amused at Thor while Riley just look perplexed.

"You must be Thor, the God of thunder," Scarlett said smiling. "I'm Scarlett Stark. I'm Tony's daughter. He speaks a lot about you."

"I am honored, simply honored to be meeting Man of Iron's daughter!" Thor shook her hand. "Friend Stark has spoken a lot about you."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow confused. "Has he?"

"No," Bruce replied laughing. "What Thor knows about you he mostly got from Tony's Facebook page. I'm Bruce Banner."

"Scarlett," she introduced her friends. "This is Cassie and Riley. They are staying here also for the summer before they return back to school."

"Hey, guys." Bruce waved at them. "How do you like New York so far?"

"Well before Scarlett got captured, pretty good so far." Riley replied.

Bruce looked at them puzzled.

"It's a long story, Bruce," Pepper shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Come on, guys I'll show you to your rooms."

"What's this, Thor?" Cassie inspected the hammer that was sitting next to Thor with curiosity. "Is it heavy?" she tried pulling it up, but it wouldn't budge. "It's heavy. Never mind."

"Only I can wield it, Lady Cassie." Thor said as he puffed up his chest in pride as held up the hammer easily. "Watch."

Bruce perked up. "Wait, Thor, don't-"

Thor threw the hammer at top speed and it went flying though the glass windows. Glass shattered everyone and everyone stared back in shocked. Thor raised his hand in the air and the hammer was back in his hands. "That is how my weapon works." he said proudly.

"That's. . .something." Riley mumbled.

"Thor!" Pepper snapped as she tried to pick up the broken pieces. "Not this again, do you know how much replacing these windows cost?"

Cassie inched the wand slowly from her jeans pocket. Riley put a hand over it. "Don't even think of it."

"You're no fun." she snapped back.

Riley rolled his eyes.

While Pepper moaned about the broken glass Scarlett turned to them. "Hey, Pepper might take a while with the whole window thing," she said pointing to Pepper who was mumbling how much the replacement would cost under her breath. "So you guys can go pick your own rooms, I already know where my room is. The guest hallway bedrooms are on floor thirty five, pick any room you want."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks," she pulled on Riley's wrist. "Come on, Riles."

Scarlett gave an apologetic look to Pepper as she slipped into her own room. She was kind of experiencing a jet lag and her heartbeat was still pretty high even though Natasha had rescued her from the kidnappers more than a hour ago. A little sleep and she'll be fine.

She opened the door of her room and she was surprise to see a room she hadn't seen before. She had just assumed that her father would just moved all of her stuff from the house in Malibu even if Scarlett had outgrown it. But there wasn't a plush toy or Dora the Explorer poster in sight.

Instead the walls were painted a deep red with a white and red bedspread. The furniture around her was white too and she even had her own personal bathroom. There was even a small note on top of a black velvet box.

Scarlett picked it up and read it carefully. "To my little princess, welcome home! Love, Dad." she opened the velvet box to find a gold ring with a ruby stone. The ring had been her mother's. She wondered why her father had kept it, Tony could manage to lose car keys. "Oh, Daddy." she said as she slipped the ring on her finger and examined it in the light. "Perfect fit."

She rested her head on the bed and within minutes the jet lag got to her and she was sound asleep.

"Miss Stark?"

The British voice shook her awake. Scarlett woke up with a start. "What?"

"I apologize for frightening you, Miss Stark."

"Jarvis?"

"Welcome back, Miss Stark."

"Um, I'm glad to be back." she lied, Jarvis was very helpful but every once in a while he kind of freaked her out. "What's up?"

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Jarvis said. "I'd suggest you go up to the Main Hall."

Scarlett nodded, she still felt a little bit asleep as she changed out of her rumple clothes and into a thin, gray dress and a pair of gray flats. She put back her dark hair in a ponytail and headed back to the dining room.

Tony and Clint were explaining to Thor some of the dirty words he had heard on TV that day, Bruce was telling Riley and Cassie about how he Hulked out, Natasha and Pepper were talking while drinking a glass of wine. Only Steve was alone.

He was sitting at the far end of the couch, with his hands in his pocket, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Why so lonesome?" she asked cheerfully as she sat next to him.

Steve gave her a nervous smile. "I'm no good at this."

"What socializing?"

"No, talking to pretty girls." Steve said shyly.

Scarlett flushed. "Oh, please I'm not pretty."

"I disagree with that, Miss Stark," Steve grinned at her. "But I've been told it's rude to argue with a lady. You have amazing eyes, they are the darkest gray eyes I've ever seen, almost black."

The heat from her blushing cheeks slowly started disappearing. "You have pretty amazing eyes too." They were a light blue, the color of the sky.

"Watch out, Stark," Clint mumbled into his drink. "Stars and stripes is making a move on Scarlett."

Tony looked back at Steve who seemed to look like a tomato because he was blushing so much. "Yes, I'm trembling, the guy can't even speak to old ladies crossing their street, what makes you think he can even carry a conversation with Scar?"

"I don't know." Clint rolled his eyes. "Maybe because he's near her age, they don't know anyone here, and he's a blonds super soldier."

"He's from the 1940's," Tony pointed out. "The man can put fish to sleep."

"I agree with Friend Barton," Thor said eagerly wanting to be part of the conversation. "Friend Steve seems to be interest in Lady Scarlett. Is he trying to prove himself, like men do in Asgard?"

"Steve is not trying to prove anything," Tony snapped. "Why are you guys going on and on about Steve and Scarlett?"

"Daddy is jealous," Clint teased him. "Because Daddy's little princess prefers Stars and stripes."

Tony took away Clint's drink and dumped it in the sink. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Tony shrugged innocently. "The bar is only for Tony Stark's real friends. Friends who don't make up awful fantasies," he yelled over his shoulder. "Cap, Scar separate. Now. Haven't you ever heard of personal space? Cap weren't they big on that in the forties, when did you become such a sly fox?"

Pepper whacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" he pouted.

"That was for being a know it all jerk." Pepper declared.

-End of Chapter Four-

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**I changed my username to Sweet Little Darling. Thanks for your reviews!**

"Cass," Scarlett looked annoyed at her cell phone. 9:38PM. "Will you hurry up? We're going to be late."

"Will you relax?" Cassie teased as she came out of her room wearing black heels and a short blue dress. She gave her dark curls a little flip. She spinned around. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," Scarlett replied not even paying attention.

"You didn't even look at me," Cassie rolled her eyes as she searched through her small black purse. "Besides most clubs don't start getting good until midnight anyway."

"Good evening, ladies," Steve greeted them. He blushed when he saw their short dresses. "Going out?" _Not to church, obviously._

"Yep." Cassie said as she checked her eyelined in the mirror. "We're going clubbing."

"Clubbing?" he blinked confused, "You're going to hit people. . .with clubs?"

Scarlett snorted a laugh. Steve really didn't know much about modern life. It was kind of cute how innocent he was. "No, clubbing means that we're going to a club, you know drink a little, listen to music, dance."

"Oh," Steve replied. People did the weirdest thinsg these days for entertainement. Didn't they enjoy drinking coffee and talking about literature anymore? "I thought you had to be twenty-one to get in."

"Being the daughter of Tony Stark has it's perks," Scarlett said. "I almost never get carded."

"Is Riley going with you?"

"No, he has a stick up his ass." Cassie replied. "He's too uptight to go clubbing with. He hates dancing."

"I don't think it's safe for two young ladies to go out alone in New York city." Steve warned. Daughter of Tony Stark or not that didn't protect Scarlett from typical danger even though Tony would kick your ass if you even said a rude comment to his daughter.

"Well then, why don't you go with us?" Cassie giggled. Steve seemed kind of old fashioned, but who knew maybe he would really get into the club scene and get all crazy once he was drunk. "That way you can protect us."

"I don't know." Steve blushed. He hadn't known what clubbing was five seconds ago, but it didn't seem like something he would enjoy.

"Come on, Steve," Scarlett begged. "For me, please you'll have fun I promise."

"I don't think-"

"If you hate it, we'll leave," Scarlett promised. She didn't want to push Steve into anything he didn't want to do, but at the same time she wanted him to loosen up at bit, to stop being so afraid of the world. "One hour that's all I'm asking."

"One hour?" Steve squirmed.

Scarlett nodded. "One hour."

They went to a club called Dark Boulevor in Fifth avenue, like Scarlett had predicted they didn't bother asking Cassie and Scarlett for ID's neither for Steve. Being the daughter of Iron Man and being Captain America has it's perks.

The club was packed and the music was blasting as people dance around, their hair and drinks flying in the air.

"It's. . .something all right." Steve coughed as he smelled the cigarett smoke. People actually thought this was _fun_, that was hard to belive.

"It get's better I promise," Cassie assured him as she excused herself to the ladies' room. Once inside the ladies' room she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone grateful that the bathrom was empty.

"Cass, where are you?" Riley asked through the other line.

"At some club," she tried to remember the name. "In fifth avenue, I'm with Scar and Steve."

"Nice, you really know how to keep a low cover just like I asked you too." Riley replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I did my best, Scarlett asked me to go to a club with her and I couldn't find an excuse," Cassie looked to her side to see if nobody was coming. "We're probably leave soon, this isn't really Steve's scene. Did you find anything?"

"Yes." Riley sighed. Riley was in Merchester, the name of their supernatural world. Over the past two years terror had attacked both the supernatural world and the earth. The terror only had one name. The Enchantress. The Enchantress had capture and killed people for the past two years, both supernatural creatures and humans. She killed people just for the fun of it, and captured people for who knows what. The Enchantress had been the one that killed Cassie's parents last summer. They didn't know what she did with the people she captured.

"Three more people and two supernatural creatures disappeared today." Riley replied frustrated. "A shape shifter and fairy."

"Dammit," Cassie cursed under her breath. "She really isn't slowing down, huh?" she heard someone opened the door. "Listen, Riley I have to go. Be careful."

Scarlett pulled the arm of a reluctant Steve Rogers. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Dancing!" she pulled him to the middle of the dance floor.

"I really, don't. . .I mean I'm a bad dancer." he echoed over the music.

"It's not hard," Scarlett assured him. "Just watch me. Look just move your hips and spin around and jump when there is a guitar solo. It's rock music there isn't much rhythm."

Steve started shaking his hips uncertaintly, a blush creeping down his cheeks.

Scarlett smiled at him as she gave a little twirl, her dark hair falling down her shoulders. The music ended. "How was it?"

"It wasn't so bad." Steve agreed.

"Good." she said. "Then get ready for the next one."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Aireagle92**-Glad you like the story, here is the next chapter.

**Torilovesu**-Thank you for reading

**Shelby**-Glad you like this one better than the original. Thanks for the compliment on the new name.

**MarvelAvengersFan2012**-Thanks

**Msliveforchrist-**Aw, thank you.

**The rain on your parade**-I love Thor too, he's so clueless sometimes, but that is what makes him cute!

**Puccababie-**Glad you found this funny, I love witches too, well, I like anything supernatural : )

**Amyskywalker101**-thanks

**Britt**-Thank you, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**MusicalLover17-**I love Captain America too. Thanks for reading : )

**Strenghtinatrophy-**Yep, I agree with you Steve will probably do well with our modern gadgets if somebody teaches him. Lol, Steve may be a beautiful awkward giraffe, but he is _our _beautiful awkward giraffe and we'll loving him for it. Yes, Brittany and Teddy will be appearing again in this story, but the storyline will be a little different than the original version.

**Miss Disney superhero kid-**Thanks, and don't worry I'll keep writing.

"Well, how was it?" Scarlett prompted as she opened the door of Stark tower a little after midnight, Cassie had left early, claiming a migraine, so Steve and Scarlett had stayed a little later at the club. "Well, feedback, please?"

"It was. . ." Steve searched for the right words, but he couldn't come up with anything. "Not what I was expecting at all to tell you the truth."

"Oh, come on the last part was pretty entertaining." Scarlett smirked. Before they left an overly drunk college had jumped on stage, took off her panties and threw them off the stage to the cheering crowd.

"It was creepy, I wouldn't go as far as to call it entertaining though." Steve agreed as he took off his jacket. "But overall I had fun, it wasn't what I was expecting at all, but it was still fun."

"Sometimes when you don't see something coming then that makes it all the more worthwhile."

"Not always." he sighed as his thoughts drifted off to Peggy Carter and how he had ditch her on their date for seventy years.

"Ok, maybe not always." Scarlett shrugged. "But most of the time."

Steve laughed. "I think you're drunk, Miss Stark."

"What?" she gave him a goofy smile. "I barely drank like two beers."

"You drank three," Steve pointed out. "And one of those pink, fruity drinks."

"Cosmos." Scarlett pointed out as she took off her heels. She wiggled her toes, thank god she felt much better. Heels might look pretty, but they were a pain in the ass. "And those pink, fruity drinks have more alcohol than a beer."

Steve smiled at her as he kissed her cheek. "Good night, Miss Stark."

Scarlett blushed. "Good night, sweetie."

After Steve left Scarlett went to the living room, grinning like crazy.

"Boo."

Scarlett jumped up. "Dad, you scared me!"

"_Good night, Miss Stark, Good night, sweetie." _Tony said in a fake lame attempt to recreate Scarlett and Steve's voices.

She raised an eyebrow. "Was that suppose to be me?"

Tony shrugged. "Since when do you call people sweetie?"

"I call everyone sweetie." Scarlett defended herself.

"I'm your only sweetie," Tony insisted childishly.

Scarlett rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever."

"Where did you and Steve go anyway? To feed the ducks at central park? Some lam ass museum?"

"Actually we went to a club," Scarlett defended him. "And he actually liked it."

Tony raised an eyebrow is surprise. "Steve actually went to a club, and liked it, that's hard to believe. Well, anyway besides your disturbing sweetie comment, thanks."

She blinked back confused. "Thanks? For what?"

"For getting Steve to loosen up a bit." Tony told her as he went upstairs "The world out here isn't kind, not even to super soldiers, Steve needs to loosen up and bit and realize that he's in the twenty first century, not the 1940's anymore."

"Wait, were you just sitting there waiting to spy on us?" Scarlett suddenly demanded catching on.

Tony said innocently as he continued up the stairs. "Of course not, I was just worried and wondering when my daughter was going to come home. Is that a crime?"

Maria refilled Fury's cup of coffee while telling him all she had found out about Cassie and Riley. "They attended the same boarding school as Scarlett. Riley's parents are aboard a lot handling international law cases and Cassie's parents are a well do to family that lives in Connecticut."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" He had been positive that there was something strange about this Riley and Cassie characters and his instincts were hardly ever wrong. But those profiles seemed too perfect, too well crafted, and too fake. There was something else, something that Hill hadn't found out.

"Can you do a search on Cassie and Riley, but in our supernatural date base?" he ordered.

Maria crinkled her eyebrows. "But sir-"

"Just do it." Fury insisted. "Trust me."

Maria looked like she didn't believe him, but she did as she was told and finally found what Fury had been looking for all along. "Well, there you have it, I guess they are playing the double agent role-Cassandra Louisa Carlton, 16 and Riley Andrew Parkington, 16, part of the supernatural community. Birthdays-April 9 and September 29."

Fury felt his whole body relaxed. They were supernatural creatures, but they weren't dangerous- they were just children. Yet children with promise. Children with promise of being part of SHIELD's first ever SNAP program. "What are they?"

"A witch and a wizard."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Puccababie- **I imagine Tony will be a "cool" dad if he ever has a kid, yep Fury is always planning something after all, he is a super spy. Glad you like the chapter : )

**The rain on your parade- **Aw, glad you like the fluff scene, Tony seems like the jealous type, and yes most people don't like being lied too, so Scarlett will have a hard time forgiving them.

**Aireagle92**- I'll try and update as fast as I can.

**Heart dreamsareinfinity-**Aw, thank you for reading my stories, really means a lot.

**Msliveforchrist**- Aw, thank you, you make me blush, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, thanks : )

**I have another story on my profile, called **_**Unusual Ballerina **_**(some of you already read it) that you might like as well if you like **_**Scarlett, **_**it also has some supernatural themes. You don't have to read it though, just a friendly suggestion : )**

**xox**

"What are your plans for today?" Steve asked Scarlett a few days later.

Scarlett looked up from her half eaten breakfast plate. "I don't know, you tell me. Do you have anything planned?" She and Steve hadn't gone out since they had gone dancing last week. They had mostly just stayed inside with the team and watched old movies or play videogames.

She wanted to spend more time with him, but at the same time she didn't want to get too attached. She was after all leaving for college in the fall, Stanford was in California and Steve lived in New York and she didn't believe in long distance relationships.

"Yes, well kind of, it's Saturday," he said suddenly sounding shy. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Coney Island?"

"Really?" she squealed in delight. "I never been to Coney Island, but I've heard all about it."

"Really?" Steve smiled at her in amusement. "In all of your eighteen years, you've never been to one of the oldest parts in town?"

"So sue me," she shrugged as she placed her breakfast plate in the kitchen sink. "I've spent most of my time in California, not in New York. But I've seen it in movies and old postcards."

"Well, now you're going to see it for good," Steve replied. "I'm going to make sure that you have the best day ever."

Scarlett grinned at him.

When they arrived at Coney Island they saw it was already packed with families and couples. It was like a regular fair, but even better. There were lights and colorful balloons everywhere. Several booths offered food, prizes, and different games. There were ferries wheels, fun house mirrors and even a batting cage.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Scarlett breathed feeling like a little kid as she tried to look at everything that the fair had to offer her. It felt better than being at Disneyland. "I feel like a princess as strange as that sounds. I can't believe I've miss this, can you believe that I haven't been to a fair since I was like eight."

"Now that's hard to believe," Steve told her as they talked towards the batting cages. "Weren't there a lot of fairs in California?"

"No they were," Scarlett said her tone saddening. "It's just my dad never had time to take me. . .and since I was in boarding school I just couldn't go to them, but I saw them every day through my bedroom window when they were in town. That's sort of going to the fair."

"Wow, that sucks," Steve said his voice filled with sympathy. His parents might haven't had enough money, but they always saved some so he could spend it at the local fair. It seemed ironic that Scarlett who had so much money hadn't gone to a simple county fair.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her wrist, trying to distract her from her comment. "Let's go to the batting cages. I'll even make you a deal whoever hit's the most balls gets to pick wherever we go today."

Scarlett ran a little bit further, she turned to him. "Race you!"

Back at the helicarrier Natasha opened the door of Fury's office. She turned to Cassie and Riley who were waiting for her. "Enter."

Cassie and Riley entered the room looking confused. Why would Fury call them? They had only been there a week and they hadn't set foot in the helicarrier like he requested.

"You called us?" Riley asked.

Fury turned around. "Yes. Please sit down."

Cassie and Riley sat down and Fury sat in his own chair facing them. "I'll cut to the chase, I know who you are."

Cassie flinched, but didn't wipe the smile from her face or the clueless look. "Pardon me?"

"I'm not in the mood for playing games Miss Carlton," Fury said sternly. "SHIELD has access to the best information in the world, including the information of other planets. I know for a fact that you and Riley are a witch and a wizard and that you lived in California for most of your life."

Riley widened his blue eyes. "How did-"

"Like I said, I have my sources." Fury interrupted them.

"A-Are you going to punish us?" Cassie said, her face going pale.

"No, I'm not your dad," Fury responded, waving the comment away. "But I'm going to talk to you about joining SNAP, that is with your parents permission of course since you're still underage."

"SNAP." Riley repeated.

"Yes," Fury said. "SNAP. The Super-Natural Acceptance Program."

**xox**

"We still have time for one more ride," Steve said as he looked at his watch. "What do you say?"

"I still say that you let me win," Scarlett teased as she wrapped her arms around the giant teddy bear that Steve had won her at the ring toss. "There was no way I suddenly became good at baseball. I only played a few times."

"Beginners luck."

"Oh, you just felt sorry for me and you let me win."

Steve shrugged teasingly. "Does it matter?" he pointed to the Ferris wheel. "Do you want to go on it? There's no line."

Scarlett nodded as they sat in the pink chair and slowly watched in wonder as they went up until they stopped at the top. "Wow, everything looks so small from here," she breathed. "It's magical."

She turned around and suddenly felt Steve's lips gently on hers. Scarlett was surprise, but slowly relaxed and kissed him back. Her warning that she was going to leave at the end of the summer and to not fall in love with him, long forgotten.

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Can you tell me again what are we doing here?" Natasha asked as she moved to the side to let a hyper kid passed by holding a balloon in the shape of an elephant. The air smelled like peanuts and the place was crowded with families. They were at the Central Park zoo.

"Because we both work too hard and we need a day off?" Clint suggested with a smile as he paid for their tickets. "Come on Nat, I like to work as much as the next guy but even we deserve a break."

"I wasn't saying no to a break," Natasha replied as she rolled her green eyes as she entered the gates. "I mean why the zoo, I thought you hated crowds and children."

"Well we've all got to fight our fears," Clint said as he squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, let's go see the lions. You like the lions."

As they stood around the lions' gate their conversations, like it always seemed came back to Fury. "What do you think he's planning?" Clint asked. "He seems to be hiding something, but we don't know what. He seems even more secretive than usual I mean."

Natasha sighed. "So I wasn't the only one feeling that Fury was acting weirder than usual after all. Have you noticed that he hasn't called an Avengers meeting or sends us on any missions since Scarlett got here?"

Clint raised an eyebrow. "You think Scarlett is the problem?"

"No, of course not." she replied. "It's just that since she and Cassie and Riley arrived, Fury seems more secretive and you and I both know that's not a good thing."

"Or maybe we're analyzing it too much," Clint said as they left the lions and went down the trail. "Scarlett is still young after all and we both know that Tony would murder Fury if he even suggest sending her out to the field."

"Maybe things will calm down once Scarlett goes to Stanford in the fall."

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Clint said firmly. "It's our relaxing day, we should be relaxing."

Natasha's face softened. "You're right."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the zoo and they happily, but tiredly left the zoo before dinner. "I hate to admit it, but I actually had fun." Natasha teased him. "Who knew that I would enjoy a place full of screaming children."

"I told you, you would have fun," Clint said smugly. "But you wouldn't listen to me."

"Don't be so cocky Barton, it makes a bad scene."

"How about this?" Clint murmured as he bend down and kissed her. "Do you care if we make a scene here?"

Natasha kissed him back surprise. She and Clint had kissed before sure, but mostly when they were undercover or on missions, but never this unexpected and never this gently.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly kissed him again.

Bruce stared at his computer screen as if he were waiting a death sentence. The email was clear as day and it looked back at him as if mocking him. It was an email from an unlikely person. Elizabeth Ross. Betty Ross.

The message was pretty simple:

**Where are you? I miss you, call me soon. Betty.**

How had she even gotten his email address?

"What's that?" Tony peeked through his shoulder annoyingly. "Are you subscribing for a porn website?"

"Of course not," Bruce blushed despite himself as he shoved the phone into Tony's hand. "It's from Betty."

"Wow, your ex?" Tony read the screen. "Seems simple enough, why don't you call her? It's rare when a woman begs for forgiveness you should take advantage of it."

Bruce groaned as he snatched the phone away. He could really hand it to Tony to make things more sexual than what they really were. "If any one should be begging for forgiveness it should be me, I mean I did ended up almost killing her."

Tony flinched. "That was before you could control the green guy."

"I know," Bruce gave him a reassuring smile. "But that doesn't mean I can stop feeling guilty."

"Hey, dad, Bruce," Scarlett said cheerfully as she came down the stairs, her face was practically glowing with happiness. "Dad, can I borrow your car?"

"Uh, sure." Tony said surprise as he handed her the keys. "I didn't even know you knew how to drive."

"I learned when I was sixteen, Daddy," Scarlett said hurriedly as she walked up the stairs. "I'll be back before midnight, bye dad, bye Bruce."

"Bye," Tony said faintly as he threw an astonishing glance at Bruce. Bruce stared back in confusion. "What?"

"Did she seem happy to you?"

"Yes, so?"

"So why is she so happy?" Tony said suspiciously as he stared in the direction that Scarlett had left. "I've never seen her so happy, people are only that happy when they're doing something illegal, should I be worried?"

"I think you're paranoid."

". . .Shut up Banner."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Can I open them now?"

"No."

". . .Now?"

"No, silly," Steve chuckled, he had his hands pressed over Scarlett's eyes trying to navigate her through the busy streets of Central Park.

"Can I look now?" she nearly whined.

"God, you're impatient," Steve pretended to be mad. "You need to be more patient."

"I am being patient," she insisted as she tried to peak through Steve's finger, but it was impossible. "Besides if we keep doing this people are bound to think that you're kidnapping me."

"After Natasha's threat I don't think anyone will," he finally stopped. "You ready?"

Scarlett nodded eagerly, nearly bouncing in anticipation. Steve and Scarlett had dated for a few weeks and Steve hadn't stopped being sweet since. He would surprise her with little presents all the time or Scarlett would sometimes met him after his Avengers meetings. In short they seemed to be living in a fairytale land.

They hadn't actually told anyone yet, but it was pretty obvious just by looking at them by the way that they acted like a bunch of hyper, giggly five years old. They didn't know why they hadn't told anyone yet, though Scarlett had teased Steve and said that if Tony ever found out he would probably kick Steve out of the house and blast him with his Iron Man suit.

"1. . .2. . .3."

Steve removed his hands and Scarlett blinked once before a slow smile appeared on her face. "Oh, Steve did you really do this all by yourself?" Steve had placed a red and white checkered blanket on the grass and there was a small wooden basket in the middle along with a warm pie. Steve had prepared them a picnic, looking very much like one of the old timey picnics they used to have back in the olden days.

"Why do you sound so surprise?" Steve pretended to be hurt as he led her to sit down. "I am capable of cooking you know."

"Really?" she teased him. "I though you forties men expected women to do all the cooking and cleaning and that you were too macho for housework."

He smirked at her, which seemed so unlike Steve. " I don't think like that. I think woman are capable of anything. Scar, don't get me wrong, you're cute and everything, but I don't think you can even turn on a stove."

"Hey," she playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I can so! I just don't have any reason to use it, though."

"You proved me wrong," Steve opened the pie case and took some using a fork. He placed it in front of her. "Here, try this."

Scarlett took a small bite and chewed slowly. "This is really good. . .delicious actually. Is it cherry pie?"

Steve nodded. "You mentioned that's your favorite. I prefer apple myself."

"Of course you do, Mr. America," she took some more pie. "Did you make this yourself? I didn't even know you could cook, then again I didn't know you personally a month ago."

"I can only make pies though," Steve shrugged, a slight blush creeping down his cheeks. "And like, oatmeal I'm not a professional chef or anything."

She was about to respond when Scarlett's phone beeped. "Sorry, it's probably just Cassie, let me just tell her I have some important to do."

**Cassie**-I knew it! I knew you were into All-American Boy! Steve and Scarlett sitting on top of a Ferris wheel K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-"

**Scarlett**-Wait, what are you talking about?

**Cassie**-Don't act all innocent. I saw you and Steve acting all naughty. Well as naughty as you can get in Coney Island.

**Scarlett**-I really have no idea what you're talking about.

**Cassie-**So you haven't seen the link?

**Scarlett-**What link?

**Cassie-**See below.

It was an article that featured a slightly blurred out picture of Scarlett and Steve's date at Coney Island. They were kissing on top of the Ferris wheel. The headlights clearly read: _New Romance for America's very own superhero and Stark's daughter, heiress of Stark Industries? Is Starlett the new Brangelina?_

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. How many people knew? Was this in any headlines or gossip shows somewhere where Tony might see?

**Scarlett**- Do you know who else knows this?

**Cassie-**The New York times, Us Weekly, E news. . .probably everyone it's a pretty big deal. Both of you are like mini celebrities. Aw, isn't it cute how they combined your and Steve's names-Starlett?

**Riley**-You and Steve? Didn't see that one coming, congratulations. He's a lot better than that asshole you dated in your junior year.

**Natasha**-Really, Scar you couldn't make it even more public? Fury is going to strangle you both when he see's you. We're suppose to be keeping a low profile with everything that has been happening lately with the kidnappings and all.

**Bruce**-That was. . .unexpected. But congrats either way.

**Clint**-Starlett, that's hilarious Starlett! : )

**Thor-**Much happiness for you Lady Scarlett and Friend Steve, may you have a happy bonding experience.

**Pepper**-Your father is going to kill you. He's going to murder Steve.

**Tony**-Scar, you and Steve get your asses to Stark Tower. Now.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit," Pepper paused to hear Tony's remark. "Tony? Are you even paying attention?"

"No, I don't think I'm exaggerating," he pouted as he glared at the picture of Steve and Scarlet that was on page six in a local newspaper. "I am going to kill that two face son of a bitch. Here he is pretending to be my friend while I give him a roof over his blond head all and he's goes behind my back and starts molesting Scarlett."

Pepper held in a laugh. "I don't think that Steve is capable of molesting anyone."

Tony waved the paper in front of her. "Really? Then how do explain page six?"

"Aren't you playing the overprotective card a bit too much?"

"_No."_

"You're kidding yourself," Pepper wrapped her arms around him. "Will you relax I don't get why your so mad. Scarlett is eighteen and besides what do you think, that just because she's dating Steve she's going to abandon you?"

". . .yes."

Pepper shook her head. "You really are hopeless."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thank you for your reviews! Thank you to PuccaBabie for her Steve and Scarlett couple combination name (Starlett!) I thought it was so cute that I decided to put it in the chapter. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"He looks. . .angry," Steve said as he stopped his motorcycle in front of Stark Tower. Scarlett took off her helmet and stared at her father who did look pissed off and was standing in front of his car.

"You get in the car," he said pointing to Scarlett.

"Tony, let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear your explanations, capsicle," Tony told him sarcastically. "Scarlett, get in the car now."

Scarlett sighed as she gave Steve her helmet. She nodded at him once to tell him that she will be ok. Steve didn't look like he believed her. Scarlett got into the car and Tony speeded out of the parking lot.

"Dad, you're going beyond the speed limit," Scarlett said flatly. "Like thirty miles beyond the speed limit."

Tony grunted, but slowed down. "Why didn't you tell me?" he nearly whined, sounding hurt. "Why couldn't you just tell me that you and Rogers were going out, I had to find out from Us Weekly, you know I hate finding out from Us Weekly."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would get like this," Scarlett rolled her eyes. "You are always so overprotective of me. . .it's annoying sometimes and I know that you and Steve aren't exactly friends."

"We aren't now." he replied.

"Look just give him a chance," she pleaded, her gray eyes fell on an incoming trunk that was coming their way and didn't seem to want to stop. "Dad, look out!"

Tony tried to turn the wheel. "Holy shit-"

Something crashed to the side of the doors, windows shattered, pain .. .yelling. Scarlett felt something sharp stabbed the back of her head and then everything became black.

A cool hand was pressed against Tony's forehead. "Tony. . .Tony. . .wake up."

Tony opened his brown eyes, Pepper next to him sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Tony, confused looked at his surroundings and he immediately recognize the hospital wing at SHIELD. Tony looked at Pepper again and decided that tired and pale was not a good look for her.

"Pep. . .what happened?" he croaked out.

"Oh, sweetie don't you remembered?" she whispered. "You were in a car accident, it was caused by a stupid drunk truck diver. You've been unconscious for two days it was miracle that you woke up as soon as you did."

"The car crash," he whispered, suddenly everything became clear to him. The shattering of the glass, the crushing sounds- "Where's Scarlett?" he demanded.

Pepper bit her lip and refused to face him.

"Pepper!"

"Tony," Bruce came into the room and Pepper relaxed. "Did you tell him?"

"Not yet."

"Would you guys stop talking like I'm not here?" he snapped, his heart sinking. "What happened to Scarlett? Is she in the next room? Is she at home?"

"No, Tony," Bruce said slowly. "Scarlett's injuries were far more worst that yours. Her neck broke and her spine was broken in half. . .we tried to save her, we really did, but her heart wasn't working when we got there. She's dead Tony."

All the color left Tony's face. He gulped and his voice was trembling. "D-Dead. You mean she's not alive?"

Pepper hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry, baby."

"Where is she?" he demanded. "I want to see her, she can't be dead Bruce! She just can't!" A few unwanted tears fell from his eyes.

"We have her downstairs, in a cold room so that her body doesn't rot. . ." he grimace. "You and Pepper need to decided on funeral plans."

"I want to see her," he snapped at him. "I need to see her, I don't believe you."

"Tony, I really don't think-"

"Now!"

Bruce grimaced, but a second later, with the help of wheelchair they entered the room where all dead bodies were kept. Bruce led him to a small bed where the body was covered in a white cloth.

"Stark," Bruce whispered. "You don't want to do this."

Tony shook his head. "I have too." he pulled away the white cloth and stared at Scarlett's face. Her skin was a waxy white turning gray, her lip had a small cut and there were purple, black bruises all over her body and face.

Tony started giving rapid breaths, "It's my fault, all of this is my fault if I hadn't gotten so paranoid over her and Steve-"

"I'm sorry for your loss, Stark, but I have a solution for you," Fury clasped a hand on his shoulder suddenly appearing. "I have a way that I can bring you daughter back to life."

Tony stared at him with both disbelief and pleading in his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"I'm serious," Fury insisted. "The project is called RED, the Reliving Enforcement Development project. I can guarantee you it will bring Scarlett back to life."

"I thought it was only in the beginning stage," Bruce said suspiciously.

"We have perfected it, though," Fury interrupted him. He looked at Scarlett and then at Tony. "So what do you say Mr. Stark? Would you let us present our experiment on Scarlett and bring her back to life?"

Tony shifted his gaze form his daughter's dead corpse and then back to Fury. With trouble he mouthed one single word. "Yes."

**xox**

"Natasha, we need to talk,"

Natasha flinched at the sound of Clint's voice. They couldn't talk, not here, not now, not ever. Especially after everything that had happened between them. Natasha hadn't meant to kiss him in the park, sure she had though about it, various of times, but she hadn't actually thought she would have the guts to do it.

One little kiss had made such a great big mess.

"I don't have anything to say to you," she said trying to be as cold as possible.

"But I do," he said sounding frustrated. "That kiss. . .that kiss wasn't anything that I ever experience Natasha and you know that, please can't we talk about us?"

"Barton, Romanoff?" Fury's voice came over their walkie talkies. "Get back to the base. We have found a candidate. We are starting project RED."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"I don't think this is the right move, Stark," Steve whispered to Tony the next day, after he practically forced Banner to released him from medical. Steve's hair was rumpled and his baby blue eyes looked sad.

"So you think we should just let Scarlett stay dead?" Tony snapped irritably. "Is that a much better plan, Rogers?"

Steve gaped at him. "Of course not, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that it's the proper thing to do. It isn't natural or good to bring people back to life when they are already dead!"

"Tony, are you sure you don't want to think this though?" Pepper whispered. "It's practically inhuman what you're doing, don't you think Scarlett would have wanted for everything to stay as it was?"

"No," Tony said flatly annoyed. "I don't know what Scarlett wanted because Scarlett is dead."

Pepper flinched. "I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry," he said gritting his teeth in frustration. "I'm acting like a know it all asshole, I don't mean to be that Pep, I don't want to be that. It's just I have a hard time believing that she really is gone. And I'm kind of worried that Fury's little experiment wont work out and everything screws up."

"I know," Pepper murmured. "Just relax ok."

"What are those wires for?" Cassie asked Riley. They had strapped Scarlett to what look like a glass cylinder, she was dressed in some of her clothes that she had never had the chance to wear. There were several wires connected on her arms, forehead, and legs. "What exactly are they going to do?"

"They implanted a chip in Scarlett's heart," Riley whispered back. "It's suppose to sent strong electrical shocks from Scarlett's heart thought out her whole body and then to her brain to stimulate an electrical reaction."

Across the hallway Natasha and Clint were whispering to each other, their previous argument long forgotten. "What's with the blood?" Natasha whispered. "Is it Scarlett's?"

"No, it's Steve's." Clint murmured.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Steve thought they would have more luck getting RED to work if they had some of the super serum gene, to make RED more powerful." Clint clarified.

"Dr. Banner," Thor said gravely as he stared at Scarlett's limp body. "Do you really think that this Mirgardina machine will bring Lady Scarlett back to life?"

Bruce gave a sharp breath. "Let's hope so, Thor. I really hope so."

"Dr. Banner," Fury said. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Start the procedure."

They all watched with eager eyes as Bruce turned on the machine using several computers and wires. The cylinder started growing a dark red, Scarlett's broken neck which had sort of limped to the side move towards it's rightful position, her spine snapped back into place. Her skin regained a warm color, the bruises no longer appeared purple and black. Then her gray eyes flew open.

She was alive again.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. A grin speed across Steve's face.

The rest of them looked up in wonder for a few minutes before smiling and giving happy sighs of relief.

Only Scarlett looked confused. Confused and scared.

"Miss Stark," even Fury's voice was joyous. "Can you speak?"

"Yes." she said slowly. "Why-" she pushed the door open, unaware that she was six feet up in the air.

"Scarlett!" Bruce protested. "Be careful, there are no stairs-" he stopped suddenly. "No way in hell."

Scarlett instead of falling six feet down to the floor was wobbly floating in the air with the balance of a bird that was just learning how to fly. She moved her arms up and down trying to balance them, her eyes grew panicked. "Why the hell am I flying?"

"I don't know," Tony said dryly. "Fury?"

Fury looked nervous. "Those are just side effects."

"And the creepy red eyes?" Cassie gulped, the more freaked out that Scarlett got, the redder eyes grew until they were a vivid red.

"Eyes?" Scarlett whimpered. "How do I get-" she desperately pointed her hand down and fire erupted from them. "F-Fire?"

"Fury!" Tony snapped. "I thought you said this was safe."

"It is," Fury said trying to maintain his voice calm even though he was just as surprise as him. The RED experiment on Scarlett had contained several ingredients that he hadn't expected, Steve's serum, SHIELD's deadliest ingredients that were illegal even in the U.S. itself and some of the magical remedies that he had demanded Cassie and Riley to give him. Apparently mixing too many things at once and creating an experiment that brought a person back to life had backfire. RED brought a person back to life, but brought them back as a super person. As a magical creature.

"Steve," Scarlett mumbled, her now red eyes filled with tears.

"I'm right here, baby," Steve whispered as he extended his arms. "Come here."

She slowly flew towards him until she finally reached a level where Steve could hug her and bring her down. "I'm scared," she confessed, she raised her head again and Steve noticed that her eyes were returning back to their original gray shade. "I'm so scared."

"I know, honey," Steve murmured as she stroke her hair. "We'll figure out something I promise. Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

Steve sighed. "You and Tony were involved in a car accident. Tony got minor injuries, but darling, you. .. You died."

"Died?" she asked confused. "Howe can that be? I'm right here, I'm alive."

"That's because we used a science experiment to bring you back to life," Tony said as he came closer. "Project RED, it brought you back to life, but I had no idea that you were going to end up like this."

"You brought me back to life," Scarlett voice was suddenly cold.

"It was for the best-"

"No, it wasn't," Scarlett pushed herself away from Steve, the tears slowly spilling down her cheeks. "It was selfish. You shouldn't have brought me back to life, it's wrong for you to mess up with life like that. You should have left me dead."

"It's better this way, Scar," Tony tried.

"How is this better?" she demanded. "Yes, you brought me back to life, but I'm a freak. ..I'm weird-I don't know what the hell is going on and I'm scared. I only know that it wasn't for the best that you brought me back. You shouldn't have interfered. I didn't want you to interfere."

TEN MORE PEOPLE HAVE STRANGELY DISAPPEARED IN THE EAST COAST

That was the headline that greeted Fury in the Sunday New York Times. A chill spread though Fury's body. God, this couldn't be happening how many more people were going to disappear? The numbers had doubled both on earth and in the magic world since Fury was brought this case.

Yes, he had recruited Cassie and Riley for SNAP.

Yes, at the end he had gotten his own way and had used Scarlett for the RED project and had done so successfully. But she was still adjusting to her powers. And there was the tiny fact that she hated their guts at the moment.

Fury wasn't talking any chances, he needed to solve this, now. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a boy's voice answered at the other need.

Fury took a sharp intake of breath. "Teddy? I need you and Brittany Little to come to Headquarters."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"She looks like she's ready to kill someone," Clint murmured to Natasha as he took a bite of his toast at breakfast a few days later. Scarlett had been moody and irrational for days not even Pepper or Cassie could calm her down. Tony had told them to give her some space, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Who wouldn't?" Natasha managed to butter her toast with one quick swipe of the knife. "Her whole life was changed in less than a week. How would you feel if you were revive and got all these strange powers?"

"I know," Clint murmured. "But I thought the RED project was only suppose to bring a person back to life, the whole flying thing and the creepy eyes and the fire thing was not something I had in mind."

"Neither did Fury, it seems." Clint raised an eyebrow and Natasha shrugged. "I heard him and Hill talking that this wasn't something that they were expecting. This wasn't the outcome that Fury wanted, he didn't expect this."

He stared down at his empty plate. "So does that mean that Fury revise the whole project before he used it on Scarlett?"

"It's a possibility."

"Morning, darling," Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the cheek. He felt Scarlett tense up and he removed his hands. "Is something wrong?"

Scarlett forced a smile. "It's nothing, good morning."

"Are you feeling better Scarlett?" Bruce asked.

She nodded as she put the bread in the toaster, but didn't elaborated and refused to give Bruce a more elaborated answer, why did it matter how she was feeling? If she was feeling bad or good it wouldn't make a difference she would still be who she was. A freak. She would still have the crazy powers that she couldn't control.

Just three days ago she had put both of the small couches that she had in her room on fire (Jarvis had helped her put it out) she had a feeling that her father knew what really had happened to the chairs after she told him she didn't like the ones she had in her room, but he had just given her money. Another incident had happened yesterday when she and Cassie had gone makeup shopping and out of irritation to one of the salesladies her eyes had turned red which had resulted in the end of the shopping trip to not get the other customers freaked out.

Scarlett it seemed to always be angry, upset, or closed to tears.

"Scar," Riley pointed to the toaster. "I think your bread is done."

"Oh," Scarlett pulled down on the little handle with much more force than it was needed and the toaster erupted in flames. The smoke began surrounding the kitchen.

"Jarvis, water!" Tony instructed as he set the fire extinguisher on the remanding breakfast counter and put out what little fire Jarvis hadn't managed to put out.

Scarlett flushed as she saw everyone around her standing holding their breakfast plates and looking bewildered. Cassie gave her a look of sympathy and that only made Scarlett feel worse. She hated being pitied.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she went towards the balcony.

"It was but an accident," Thor said as he removed the bunt toaster and put it in the trashcan. "Lady Scarlett didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course she didn't." Natasha replied as she helped Thor and Clint clean up the remaining burnt items. "She just hasn't learn to control her powers."

"From what it looks like," Clint winced as he picked up a piece that was still slightly hot. "It could take a while."

"It will be easier if she would just let us help her." Bruce sounded disapproving. "She doesn't have to do everything on her own."

"Scarlett is too proud," Cassie replied as she shrugged. "She's always been like that-ever since we were children, she never liked asking for help."

"She likes doing everything by herself." Riley continued.

Steve tightened his grip around a rag towel uneasily. "I'll go talk to her."

"No," Pepper interrupted as she tightened her grip on Tony's arm. "I think you should, if you don't mind Steve."

"Me?" Tony looked uncomfortable but tried not to show it. "Why me? Steve is the boyfriend, he's the one that is suppose to go through all the emotional crap."

Pepper put her hands on her hips and said in a deadly voice. "Tony Stark."

"Fine," he sighed unhappily. "I'll go talk to her, but she wont listen to me."

"How do you know?"

"Because even I wouldn't listen to me."

"As brilliant as that assumption is," Pepper pointed to the door. "I don't care, go and be a father."

"Can't Bruce or Steve take my place?"

"No. Now go."

Tony found Scarlett with her arms resting on top of the balcony and overlooking New York city. She flinched when she heard Tony stand next to her. "I'm sorry about the counter-I-I'll call somebody to fix it."

"Hey, the counter doesn't matter," he put his arms around her shoulder and gave her a half hug. "The important thing was that nobody was hurt."

Scarlett's eyes widened as she gripped her hands on the railings. "You're right, I could have hurt somebody! I could have-"

_Uh, oh bad move Tony_, he though. "No. . .I mean. . you could have hurt the. . .toaster or the blender or something. Those were Christmas presents."

She looked at him confused.

"Look the important thing is that it was just an accident, it's ok," he said trying to change the conversation. "These things happen, you'll get better. I wasn't able to control the Iron Man suit at first and now I'm a pro."

Scarlett smiled slightly. "But what if I don't get better, what if I keep messing up?"

"You wont," Tony insisted as he kissed her forehead. "You wont keep messing up, you'll just get better."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because," he said his face serious. "You're my daughter. You have my blood. I think you have a superior gene there somewhere."

Scarlett burst out laughing and Tony's serious demeanor fell. "I haven't laughed like that in days," she said. "I was almost starting to feel like my old self."

"See laughing is good, laughing about your problems always helps."

The smile slowly disappeared from her face. "Not always, but thanks for trying, Daddy."

Cassie and Riley walked next to Fury in the helicarrier trying to keep up with his steps.

"Sir," Maria slipped Fury some of the papers that he had requested of Cassie and Riley. "The information that you've requested."

Fury nodded as he opened the folder. "Thanks, Maria." he read the papers while asking. "How is Scarlett doing?"

"Terrible, how do you think?" Riley replied as if it should have been obvious.

"She had another accident today," Cassie tugged on her dark curls. "Do you think she will ever get used to her powers, Fury?"

"She has too," Fury mumbled, his brown eyes fell on something that caught his attention in Cassie's information. Both parents were labeled dead, so that made Cassie an. . .orphan. Fury had suspected as much when he had sent agents to investigate where her parents lived the house had been empty. He had just thought that they had moved back to the magical world, not that they were actually dead.

She was only sixteen year olds, how had she had managed to live on her own?

"Cassie?" he asked quietly. "Where are your parents?"

"Hmm?" Cassie looked up. "In Connecticut why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she's sure," Riley said an edge to his voice. "Why would she be lying?"

"I think," Fury entered his office and slammed the documents on the table. "That you're both filthy liars." the word ORPHAN was the word that most noticeable.

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Cassie flinched and her body grew hot and prickly and the more she tried to talk the more nervous she seemed to become especially with Fury staring at her with his one good eye. "I can explain."

"I'm not prepared to believe what you are about to say," Fury crossed his arms over his chest. "But you can still talk."

"It's true," Cassie didn't bother lying. "My parents are dead, they've been dead for a while."

"And how," he rubbed his temples. "On earth have you've been living on you own, young lady?"

"Boarding school and right now Stark Tower." she said nervously.

Fury groaned. "This is a disaster and how did you parents passed away?"

Cassie hesitated to speak and Riley put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I can explain, Cassie's parents were killed by the Enchantress. The same one that has been doing the kidnapping."

"Well, I'll be," Fury sighed. "This is getting more complicated by the minute."

"Director," Maria came into the room followed by a young man and woman who were in their early twenties. "Teddy Lexington and Brittany Little have arrived."

Teddy was tall with dark hair and green eyes and Brittany was petite with pale blond hair and hazel eyes. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon," Fury said flatly. "You're late."

"Well, it hasn't been safe to travel for a while." Brittany said referring to the kidnappings. "We had to drive here."

"Too bad," he snapped. He turned to Cassie and Riley. "I'll deal with you two later. As you know you have been recruited to SNAP-"

"I don't think blackmail counts as recruiting." Riley responded.

Fury ignored him. "Anyway, Brittany and Teddy will be joining your team. I've met Teddy and Brittany before and they are both responsible and trustworthy. Teddy is a vampire and Brittany a dream catcher."

"A dream catcher?" Cassie sputtered. "What's that?"

"I can control people's thoughts while they're sleeping," Brittany explained. "I can turn them into good dreams or nightmares."

"And you're a vampire," Riley said looking at Teddy, a suspicious look on his face. "For how long?"

"More than you ever been alive," Teddy gave only that as his explanation. "You're a wizard and a witch, I thought so. Though you said there was going to be one more."

"There will be," Fury motioned towards the glass door where Scarlett and Steve were approaching.

Cassie looked up, she gaped at him. "Scarlett? Are you serious?"

"Why didn't you mention it before?" Riley argued. "Scarlett doesn't know what we are. She doesn't know that we've been lying to her all this time."

"Well then she's about to know now, wont she?" Fury said calmly.

Steve held the door open for Scarlett. She came in looking tired. "Sorry, I'm late I got your message. We were leaving Dad at the airport he and Pepper had to go to Hong Kong for a meeting. What's up?"

"We don't need your father, Stark," Fury said. "We need you."

Scarlett looked at Steve puzzled. "Uh, excuse me? You must have gotten the wrong girl."

"No, you are the right girl." he said. "We need you to be the leader of SNAP."

Scarlett snorted. "Fury, you're lucky that I didn't burn the tower this morning and believe me I'm not exactly the leader type. I don't even know what SNAP even means."

"SNAP," Teddy said as he walked towards her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, Miss Stark. SNAP stands for the SuperNatural Acceptance Program."

"I'm sorry," she said rather rudely. "And who are you?"

Teddy smiled patiently. "My apologies, I'm being rude. I'm Teddy Lexington and this is my partner Brittany Little." she said motioning to the blond who gave her a somewhat reluctant smile.

Scarlett nodded. "Scarlett, and this is my boyfriend, Steve."

Steve nodded his hello. "It's nice to meet you ma'am, sir."

"Now Fury you have me even more confuse why do you want me to joking this supernatural whatever. There is no thing as supernatural creatures." she argued.

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Stark," he replied. "In this very room you're surrounded by supernatural creatures. Your own teammates, if you choose to accept them are those said creatures. Mr. Lexington is a vampire. Miss Little is a dream catcher, she can control the dreams and nightmares of people as a way of torture or to get information. And even your own friends are a witch and a wizard."

Scarlett snorted in disbelief. "You're crazy."

"Really, Director," Steve said sounding disappointed in Fury. "It's one thing to bring up aliens, but supernatural beings those things are from fairytales. I don't seem to like the games you are playing."

"You don't have to like it Rogers," Fury snapped. "Stark has to like it, it concerns her, not you."

"Cass, it's not true right?" Scarlett approached her oldest friends. "Riley? He's joking right, we are friends we know everything about each other right?"

Cassie hesitated as she pulled out the wand slowly from her coat pocket. She gave it a little twirl as they saw the objects around the rooms float up and then go down again. "It's true," Cassie said avoiding eye contact with Scarlett. "Fury isn't lying. Me and Riley have been the ones that have been lying to you."

"You guys really are a witch and wizard?" she whispered, her voice sounding unsure.

Riley nodded awkwardly. "Yes."

"So you've been lying to me?" she snapped, her eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"Please, Scar it isn't like that," Cassie protested. "We couldn't tell you-"

"Like hell you couldn't!" she replied. "I thought you guys were my friends. I trusted you. Now I can't even look at you."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Are you ok?"

"Hey," Scarlett looked up. She was in the dock outside of the helicarrier, looking down because she was waiting for Steve to come and she still wasn't too comfortable flying. She stood up and Steve hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he hugged her. "It must have been a complete shock."

"It was." she mumbled, she still couldn't believe it, but in a way it made sense as twisted as that sounded. Cassie, Riley and her had spent all those years at boarding school and Scarlett had managed to notice some things.

The way that things had suddenly appeared or got cleaned up, the way that Riley always looked uptight or stressed whenever Cassie got super excited about something, he had been fearing that she would do magic. Cassie and Riley probably didn't even live in "Connecticut." She felt like a complete idiot.

"It's just, I can't believe I never notice before," she sounded frustrated. "All those times they were acting strange any person would have notice it."

"But you couldn't have known." Steve insisted. "Just talk to them, they must have had a reasons for lying to you."

"It doesn't matter." she said harshly. "You lie about small stuff, you don't lie to your best friends about well, that. I thought she was able to trust me more." her voice wobbled at the end.

"Friendship can be hard," Steve mused remembering all the petty little fights he had had with Bucky and how many times he had saved him from getting beat up when he was still small. "But sweetheart, what are you going to do about SNAP?"

"SNAP?" she asked confused.

"You know the supernatural team that Fury was talking about before we left," he teased her. "Or before you left with your dramatic exit. About being the leader for SNAP?"

"I don't know." she wrinkled her nose. "I'm not really the leader type."

"But you should do it," Steve insisted as they walked back inside. "You will be a great leader and you only have to deal with a vampire, a witch, a wizard, and a dream catcher."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Only those supernatural creatures, half of them could probably rip my throat out."

"They're on your side, Scar." he kissed her forehead as he rubbed her arms. "And nobody is a leader from the beginning, it takes a little bit of practice and they could help you learn your abilities more."

She gave him a tiny smile. "Do you really think so?"

Steve nodded and that nod reassured her.

"All right, I'll give it a shot."

Cassie slammed the door of Fury's office.

"Don't break my door," Fury mumbled not even bothering to look up from his computer. "And if you want to talk sit like a decent person, stop throwing tantrums around."

"Why the hell did you tell Scarlett about me? About us?" she snapped angrily as she continued pacing around the room.

"And you think she wouldn't notice when you started waving your wand around?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, yes but. . .You didn't have to blurt it out that way. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Fury rolled his eyes. This is exactly why he hated working with teenage girls they thought it was the end of the world over the smallest things. "Just apologize to her."

"You don't know Scarlett." she threw him a dirty glare. "That girl can hold a grudge for a long time, she doesn't forgive and forget easily."

Fury decided to switch the conversation as he looked for the two pairs of keys that he had just placed on the table. He was always leaving stuff all over the place and then forgetting where he had left them. He finally found them. He threw one pair to Cassie.

"Here."

Cassie looked at the key confused. "And what am I suppose to do with this?"

"I found you a living arrangement for you," Fury said. "For two years until your turn eighteen, I also got a place for Riley since he is determined to stick by your side and play babysitter. He can pick up the key with me or Hill."

"Oh, thank you," she said looking at the keys. "Where is this place exactly? Is it an apartment in New York?"

Fury clicked his toung. "Not exactly."

Cassie looked up confused. "What do you mean not exactly? Do you mean California?"

"No," he shook his head. "You're staying here. In the helicarrier. In one of the rooms here. Since you're an orphan I will become your guardian until you're eighteen."

Cassie shook her head quickly. "No, I can't, no I wont live here." She could already picture her life here for the next two years Fury would probably monitor her every move. And the one thing that Cassie dislike the most was being looked after. She always kind of like doing her own things and she hadn't had parents for a while.

"And where else are you going to go?" Fury pressed. "You're money is running out and if you stay here they will put your in an orphanage. Scarlett may be returning to California for college in the fall so you can't stay at Stark Tower. Miss Carlton you really have no options."

Cassie gulped. He was right in every way possible. "All right you win."

Fury smirked at her. "I knew you would see it my way."

**888**

"Natasha."

Natasha flinched when she heard her name. She had been avoiding Clint ever since Scarlett had had her accident, but it seemed she wouldn't be able to avoid him now.

"Barton." Natasha said simply as she polished her gun and tried to avoid eye contact with him. She could already feel her cheeks turning red. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"To talk." Clint sounded impatient. "You've been avoiding me all week."

"No, I haven't." Natasha continued to avoid his glance.

"Nat, please." Clint held her gently by the wrist and Natasha didn't pull back. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I'm in love with you." Clint whispered in her ear.

Natasha flinched as she looked at him. "Are you really?"

"Yes," he bend down too her small frame and kissed her gently. "I really do love you, Nat."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, I just graduated from high school, yay! So things have been busy lately. Thank you so much for your reviews and if you have any suggestions please let me know : )**

"Why did Fury want you two to go to the helicarrier?" Bruce asked that night during dinner. Weirdly, it was only Bruce, Scarlett, and Steve for dinner tonight. Clint and Natasha had called and said that they wouldn't be having dinner with them tonight that they had something important to take care off, whatever that was.

Scarlett finished off a noodle before responding. "He wanted me to join some supernatural group or something."

Steve sighed disapproving. " To be a leader. Why do I get the feeling that you aren't that excited about this?"

"Because I'm not," Scarlett responded as she finished off her dinner. "I've always been more of a follower anyway or doing my own thing."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Bruce did you know that there are other supernatural creatures out there?" Scarlett ignored Steve's eye roll. "By the way dinner was delicious, I didn't even know you knew how to cook."

"Thanks, I had to learn I couldn't survive on instant soups and pop tarts forever." Bruce smiled, though he didn't seem to be too surprise by the mention of supernatural creatures. "I found out a few days ago, I can't say I'm too surprise. After Loki and Thor I believe anything. They have their own world you know, Merchester I think it's called."

"I know, I found out today." the tone in her voice change and it was masked with irritability and hurt. "Cassie and Riley are in SNAP too, the program that Fury is putting together."

Bruce looked confused. "How can that be?"

"Because apparently," Steve took over for Scarlett. "Cassie and Riley haven't been entirely honest with what they are. Cassie is a witch and Riley is a wizard, we just found out today so you can kind of guess what's got Scarlett so upset."

"That's rough," Bruce said sympathetically, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "But I'm sure they had a good reason to lie to you."

"I really wish people would stop saying that."

The next morning Scarlett and Steve waited outside Fury's office. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" he asked. Steve like and trusted Fury, but he sometimes could be manipulative and guilt trip them into things that they didn't want to do in the first place.

"Steve," Scarlett kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now. Just wait here, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Scarlett found Fury bend over his desk working as always, she wasn't even sure if he had seen her until he mumbled. "Sit down."

Fury stared at her and she didn't know if he was happy or annoyed to see her. "So you changed your mind after all."

Scarlett nodded. "Yes. When do I start?"

"Whoa, hold on for a moment." Fury looked at her amused. "First you have to go through training."

"Training, what for?"

"Well, have you managed to avoid burning down a place by learning how to turn off a toaster properly?"

". . .Not exactly, hey that was one time." she sighed exasperated, but she knew that Fury wasn't going to budge. "Fine, when do I start?"

"As soon as possible."

Scarlett nodded and she started to stand up, when Fury's next question cause her to freeze. "By the way have you spoke to Cassie yet?"

"No." she said coldly. "Why?"

"Because she's been sulking and pouting since yesterday." he informed her. "It's getting annoying."

Scarlett shrugged, she didn't know what to tell him.

"Listen, Miss Stark, I probably shouldn't be telling you this," he said after a minute or two. "But Miss Carlton is an orphan."

She gaped at him and she couldn't believe what he had just said. Sure it had been years since she had seen Mr. and Mrs. Carlton, but Cassie always avoided talking about them so she had guessed that their relationship hadn't been great and avoided asking. "How do you know?"

Fury sighed. "Hill told me and after that I got Cassie to confess. It seems her parents were killed by the Enchantress, our primary target more than a year ago. Are you all right Scarlett?"

She nodded. "Yep, just surprise that's all. How has she been paying for school and surviving?"

"From what I know her parents paid for the year at that fancy school you guys went to back West. She wasn't going to return back to California with you in the fall though and was preparing some ridiculous excuse. Her parents left her a small amount money and Riley has been helping her out."

"Where have they been staying?" she blurted out when she realize that they had been avoiding Stark Tower.

"They are staying with me for now." Fury ignored Scarlett's perplexed expression. "Cassie will stay here at the helicarrier for the next two years as well as Riley. Hopefully, I can convince them both to finish school. I will be Cassie's legal guardian until she turns eighteen." Maria had already filed the papers.

"I'm sorry." she avoided his eyes. "I didn't know. . .about Cassie being an orphan."

"It's just something for you to think about." Fury shrugged as he leaned back into his chair. "I'm not going to tell you what to do."

**888**

"Now I feel guilty." Scarlett said glumly as they finally returned back home after the dreaded meeting with Fury.

"About Cassie and Riley?" Steve suggested as he open the door for her. "Hey, don't beat yourself up too much, it was an accident."

"But I was such a bitch to them," Scarlett blushed when she saw Steve flinch. "Sorry, I know you hate it when girls swear." But it was hard to be a perfect lady 24/7 she wondered how girls used to do it.

"I've heard worse." Steve said. "Besides you can just apologize to them, I'm sure they will understand."

"I guess." she said sounding doubtful as she rested her head against Steve's chest. Her summer before college was suppose to be relaxing, so far her summer had had a pretty lousy start. "I'm not too worried about that, I'm more worried about what comes after."

"What could possibly be worse?"

She sighed. "Telling my father and Pepper that I'm joining SNAP."

Outside, Betty Ross waited patiently a few block away from Bruce. She clutched her hands on the small backpack that she was carrying. She couldn't believe that she was actually here in New York or that she was actually seeing him after all these years.

She watched carefully as she saw Bruce enter Stark Tower. She had been hoping that Bruce was actually still in New York and she had been right.

She couldn't be happier. Now if she only had the guts to talk to him.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"This will be your room, Riley's room is across the hall." Fury unlocked the room and handed Cassie the extra key. Cassie entered the room and saw a decent size room with a bed, bathroom, dresser, and nigh tables. It was a lot more colorful than the other rooms aboard the helicarrier and done in shades of beige, turquoise, and magenta. The whole room had Pepper written all over it and it didn't even annoyed Cassie anymore that Fury had told anyone else that she was an orphan. They were bound to find out someday.

"Thank you." Cassie smiled at him, "It's very cute."

Fury didn't smile back. "You're welcome, well then I let you get settle."

Cassie nodded, though she was feeling guilty. Fury had taken her in, even reluctantly and she hadn't exactly been grateful when he had done it, the least she could do was apologize. "Look, I'm sorry all right, about the other day. I know I acted like a complete brat, you were trying to help me and I wouldn't let you. . .and I apologize."

If Fury had felt any emotions, he didn't show it. He just nodded. "You don't have to apologize Miss Carlton. I took you in because you can be valuable to SHIELD not because I felt sorry for you. You can repay me by showing me what you can do in the field."

Cassie felt a little irritated at this, why couldn't he just accept her apology so they could move on? "Still I thought I should apologize."

Fury nodded as he left the room.

Her cell phone buzz and Cassie pulled it out and was surprise to read a message from her werewolf boyfriend, Michael who she hadn't seen in weeks because he always disappeared during the full moon and came back a few weeks after when he was feeling normal again. Great, another reason for Scarlett to hate her.

**Michael- **Hey, baby where are you?

**Cassie- **NY

**Michael**- What are u doing over there?

**Cassie-**Long story

**Michael-**I'll be there by tomorrow night, by foot : )

"Who are you texting?" Riley asked as he entered the room. "Is it Scarlett?"

"No." Cassie put away her phone. "It's Michael, he just got back from Arizona."

"Oh, what does he want?" Riley scowled.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "What do you think? To meet up, I am his girlfriend."

"How can you like him?" Riley demanded. " He behaves like the actual beast he is. He's rude, and pushy-"

"Riley, you know I hate it when you go into overprotective brother mode," Cassie started unpacking her suitcase. "The relationship that me and Michael have is none of your business."

"Fine," Riley huffed. "But don't expect me to cover for you with Fury when he comes storming into the helicarrier."

Scarlett looked at the way that Natasha and Clint were looking at each other at breakfast the next morning with their sly smiles and blushing faces. "So you guys are finally going out or what?"

Clint choked on his cup of coffee.

Natasha gripped the butter knife.

"W-What?"

Scarlett shrugged innocently. "You heard me."

Bruce put down his cup of coffee. "You guys are going out? Really?"

"It's nothing," Natasha insisted, slowly turning red. "We just started dating-it's not like we're going to get married or something."

"Yeah, so wipe that smirk off your face, Rogers." Clint accused.

"Don't look at me." Steve replied. "The one you should be worried about is Tony, he'll probably broadcast it all over the internet."

Natasha muttered something in Russian.

"Scar, we better get going." Steve said looking at his watch. "Or we're going to be late."

Scarlett nodded as she cleared away her breakfast dish. "We'll be back later."

Natasha finally stopped muttering in Russian to look up at them. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm going to start training today." she rolled her eyes. "To see if I'm actually capable of doing anything."

"Who's training you?" Clint frowned.

"That Teddy guy, Teddy Lexington I think?"

"Oh, well good luck," he smirked. "Don't burn the helicarrier down, that's my second home."

"Har, har very funny, watch it lover boy."

When Scarlett and Steve arrived at the helicarrier Brittany and Teddy were already there.

Teddy smiled at them. "Scarlett, you ready?"

Scarlett smiled at him, but Steve could tell it was a fake smile. "You'll do fine." he murmured. "Don't worry."

"But what if I mess up?" she wondered, her voice slightly quivering as she put her bag down. "What if I'm not learning material?"

"You really should be more confident of yourself."

"Says the guy who can barely talk to women who aren't his grandmothers age."

"Touché," he kissed her forehead. "I'm just saying it's going to take a bit of practice."

Scarlett nodded. "Thanks, I'm sorry I've been such a downer lately."

"Never."

Scarlett approached Teddy who was already waiting for her. "Hey,"

"Hey," she looked down when she saw the gun on his hand. "What's the gun for?"

"I thought you would have an easier time when you were blasting fire if you actually learned how to aim first." he looked at the gun. "Have you ever used one before?"

She shook her head. "No." she didn't think using a water gun counted as using a "real" gun.

"Well, here." he put the gun in her hand and she was surprise to feel how heavy it actually was. He tightened his hand around hers and pointed it towards the marking board. "First you positioned the gun, stretch your arm as far as you can, there. This is the trigger, concentrate in the area you want to aim, and then-"

Shoot.

The sound startled her a little and she felt herself jump, she could see that Teddy was trying hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny." she huffed. "Guns always kind of freaked me out."

"I'm not laughing, I promise," Teddy said though there was still a ghost smile playing on his lips. "That wasn't a bad first time. Ready to try again?"

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"See, now you're doing it," Teddy exclaimed while Scarlett tried to balance the fire orb in the middle of her palms.

"It feels kind of funny." she giggled nervously. "You can feel the heat from it."

"Good, then you're doing it right," he pointed to the rag dummy in the middle of the room. "Now throw it. But try to keep your balance."

Scarlett threw the fire orb in the dummy's direction and she managed to hit it in the right place. She blew a sigh of relief. "I did it." she unexpectedly hugged Teddy. "Oh my God, sorry about that, it's just I'm so happy."

"It's ok." Teddy smiled. "You're good student."

"It helps if you have a pretty good teacher."

Steve tried to control the jealousy that he felt rising in his chest as he watched Scarlett and Teddy laughing together, he couldn't help but feel excluded, and were they flirting?

"Don't worry." Brittany suddenly slid in next to him. "Scarlett loves you. You shouldn't be so insecure."

"I'm not." he protested.

"You're very easy to read Mr. Rogers," Brittany smirked at him. "And not a very good liar."

"Well, aren't you worried about Teddy?" he said surprise at his own irritability.

"No, because I love him," she said simply. "And sometimes when you love someone you have to learn to trust them. Even if it's difficult."

"I do trust her, it's just-"

"You worry too much," Brittany interrupted, ignoring Steve. "You shouldn't though. I know you love Scarlett and Scarlett loves you."

Steve hesitated before asking. "How can you be so sure?"

"By the way that she looks at you." she replied as if it should have been obvious. "With love, with trust, like if you were the most important person in the world to her. That's what love is."

**888**

"Hey." Scarlett awkwardly open the door of Cassie's bedroom. Cassie was in her bed listening to music on her I-Pod.

She took off her headphones and said awkwardly as she approached her. "Um, hey what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." she hated how awkward they both felt even though they have been best friends since they were little. Apologizing had never been her strong suit.

"Did you needed anything?" Cassie asked a little too politely.

"No, I mean, yes." she said. "I came to apologize. I wasn't nice to you or to Riley. And what I said to you both was very rude and unnecessary. I should have gotten to know the whole story."

"You don't have to apologize, Scar." Cassie said softening a little. "It was just my fault as much as yours, we were both being stupid. Did Riley told you the whole story?"

"No, I haven't talked to Riley." Scarlett hesitated before she said the name. "Fury told me."

Cassie flinched. "Oh."

"He wasn't gossiping or anything though," she said quickly when she saw the annoyed look on Cassie's face. "He just saw how mad I was and he thought it would be better if I knew the truth before I did something even more stupid."

Cassie smiled at her before she asked. "How much do you know?"

"Enough," she said dryly. "Your parents deaths, the lost of your money, how Riley's been helping you out, and that Fury is going to take care of your for two years. I'm sorry about you parents, Cass. By how they were killed by the Enchantress."

Cassie shook her heard trying to keep the tears from spilling out. "It's ok, I'm sorry that me and Riley didn't tell you about the whole magic thing. It was too dangerous for you to find out. You cold have been killed or have your memory erase of us because of it and I couldn't risk it-"

"I understand." Scarlett hugged her. "We have both been pretty stupid."

" Tell me about it. So how are you going to do it?" Cassie pulled back from the embrace.

Scarlett squinted. "Going to do what?"

"How are you going to tell your father about SNAP? You know he'll probably kill you or something." she asked looking at her with pity. "If how he reacted when he found out you were dating Steve was any indication."

"Probably," she agreed with her. "But then again it's my decision, not his anymore. I'll figure it out."

Tony and Pepper arrived from their business trip the next morning. Scarlett practically dragged Tony away as soon as he entered through the door.

"Can't it wait?" he whined. "I have to go greet my babies."

Scarlett looked amused. "Your babies? I thought I was your only baby."

"You are," he teased her as they both entered the lab "I just think of my cars and my suits as my more special babies."

Scarlett rolled her eyes trying to make her voice not so jittery. "This will only take a sec."

"I'm listening." Tony put on his best serious face.

"Fury offered me a great opportunity." she didn't know exactly where she was going with this. "Teddy and Brittany are going to be teaching me how to control my powers a little bit."

"Really? That's great, because I really don't want to redo the kitchen."

"Very funny." she said though she wasn't laughing. "Anyway, he proposed me something, he wants me to join and be the leader of a supernatural organization called SNAP. And I said yes."

Tony's smile disappeared from his face. "You did what?"

"I said yes."

"Are you crazy Scarlett?" he stormed up and paced back and forth around the room. "You must be, how the hell did you let Fury rope you into that, can't you see he's just using you? Why didn't you talk to me first?"

"Because you weren't answering your phone." she said irritably. "And because it's my decision, not yours. I'm not asking your permission. I'm just letting you know."

"And that your decision?" he pressed.

"Yes."

"Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care," he snapped as he exited the room. "You're going to regret it."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Betty stood in front of Stark Tower trying to calm down her fragile nerves. She tried to control her breathing as she gripped her backpack, but that only seemed to make it worse. She had to see Bruce, she had to see him. She had sent him various of emails and she had seen him walking around the streets of New York, but she hadn't had the guts to speak to him up close and he hadn't responded to her emails.

She needed to talk to him now.

"The doors aren't going to open themselves." someone one said with an amused voice.

Betty flushed as she turned around. She recognize the person in front of her even though they had never spoken. "Mr. Stark."

"That would be me." Tony said. "And you are-"

"Betty. Betty Ross."

"Are you General Ross's daughter?"

Betty nodded.

"Yeah, your dad kind of. . .hates me." he chuckled. "Let me guess you're looking for Bruce?"

Betty nodded. "Is he here?"

"He's always here, cooped up in his lab or sleeping. He's not very interesting."

Betty forced a smile. "May I see him?"

"Knock yourself out," he opened the door and let her inside the living room where Pepper, Scarlett, and the rest of the Avengers were waiting. "Hey, guys this is Bruce long lost girlfriend, Betty."

Betty blushed.

Bruce looked like he wanted to strangle him. "Tony," he groaned, though his voice quieted down when he came closer to Betty. "Betty, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." she admitted. "You didn't answer to my emails, but I really need to talk to you."

"Oh," Bruce felt everyone staring at him. "All right, but first let me introduce you to some people. This is Thor."

"I am pleased to meet you my fair maiden." Thor kissed her hand.

"And this is Clint and Natasha."

They gave her curt nods and return to whispering to each other.

"This is Steve and Scarlett."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"And this is Pepper, Tony's girlfriend. And you already met Tony."

"It's very nice to meet you all." she said politely, thought she seemed anxious to be going. Tony realize this and pointed to an empty room across the hall, a library they rarely used. "Go ahead."

Once in the library both Betty and Bruce stood awkwardly in front of each other. "Betty, you shouldn't be here. Your father wont like it, and I'm still dangerous-"

"Bruce, look at me," Betty insisted gently. "I don't care what my father thinks, I wont let him influence my feelings over you. You're not dangerous anymore, you can control it better-"

"Betty," Bruce turned away. "I can't, we wont-"

"Bruce," Betty mused. "Let's not make the same mistake twice. Please."

It impressed Fury how two of the smartest, more accomplished people he knew could sometimes be so dense and act like complete teenagers. He tried to control the anger in his voice that seemed to erupt. "What do you mean you don't know what the Enchantress is capable of? She is the kind of creatures that live in your world."

"Yes," Brittany replied trying her best to explain. "But the kind of enchantress that we know of only drains the energy of humans to gain strength."

"We don't know what she is capable of now that she had kidnapped magical creatures," Teddy replied as he looked over the lists of the dozen magical creatures that had increased over the weeks.

"Teddy is right, if she absorb the energy of the magical creatures, the Enchantress might not be affected. . .or it could give her more power than ever before." Brittany shrugged. "Either way it's a lost cause."

"It is not a lost cause!" Fury barked. "SHIELD is going to do this, we will be able to do this. We are raising one of the first most highly effective magical teams, SNAP. We have Scarlett thought she is still a work in progress, a wizard, a witch, Teddy you're a vampire, and Brittany you're a dream catcher. Surely that will be enough."

Teddy sighed. "We may have all of that, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it will be enough to destroy her. She still may end up destroying us."

Fury left the office frustrated with Brittany and Teddy's lack of response concerning the Enchantress. His temper worsened from what he saw next.

"Carlton!"

Cassie was being pushed back into the wall of the door of her room by a much bigger boy around her age. The boy had dark brown hair and he was kissing Cassie with much more force than necessary, it looked like he was swallowing her whole.

It was one thing to give the girl shelter, but a whole other thing to let her turn the helicarrier into her own personal hangout.

Fury pulled back the boy from Cassie. "Step away from the girl. And what the hell are you doing?"

Michael scowled at Fury.

Cassie smiled at him, hoping to look innocent. "We-we were just kissing Fury. This is Michael my boyfriend."

Fury turned back from Michael and then to Cassie. "Your boyfriend?"

Michael scoffed. "That's what she said."

It took all of Fury will power not to kick him out of the helicarrier himself. "Is he. . .one of you?"

"He's a werewolf." Cassie explained as she sided next to him. "Can't he stay with me for a while?"

"No," Fury snapped. "This isn't a hotel, you have three seconds to get him out of here. Or I personally will kick him out myself."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Scarlett found Tony working out in his own personal gym, something he had been doing a lot lately since he heard the news. Scarlett had been avoiding him since then, she didn't know what to say and he seemed mad enough to not even follow up on the conversation.

"Hey," he said and he threw her a pair of red boxing gloves. "Just the girl I wanted to see, put those on."

Scarlett stared at the pair of red gloves in her hands with confusion as she put them on. "What for?"

"We're going to spar, you and me." he said as he threw a few practice kicks and punches in the air. "See if the entire school of Hogwarts have actually taught you anything."

"Really?" she squinted in confusion. She knew that her dad liked to box and train with Happy, but he had never asked her to train with her not even when she had been little and before the accident it was not something that Scarlett had particularly enjoyed.

Tony lifted up the net. "Really, get inside."

Scarlett shrugged as she entered the boxing ring, Tony faced her. "Sparring, five minutes or until one of us ends up on the floor. Ready, set, go."

She didn't have a hard time keeping up with Tony, ever since the experiment Scarlett's reflexes had improved, but even though she was faster, physically Tony was stronger and she had to find a way to have an advantage.

Flying.

Scarlett flew up in the air and managed to grab Tony by the shoulder and throw him into the ground with ease. Tony groaned as he took off his gloves.

"Not bad," Tony grunted as he struggled to stand up. He could feel his back cracking slightly. "I feel like an old man. You cheated though, I can't fly"

Scarlett smirked at him. " You never said flying wasn't allowed. I told you I could do it, I just wish you had a little faith in me."

Tony sighed. "Maybe you're right, I am an old man after all, someone had to follow my legacy." he pushed back his dark hair. "I'm guessing my own daughter is as good of a candidate as any."

Scarlett laughed. "Very funny. You're not old, you're just more. . .mature."

"Not according to Pepper," he snorted as he sat on the ring, his head facing down. "Ok, you convinced me, you can continue working for SNAP if you really want to, I don't know why exactly since it's an organization formed of lies, but it's you're choice and I guess you will be involve in it sooner or later."

She smiled sadly at him as she walked towards him until they were closely facing each other. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Tony smiled back at her. "I hope so, because I already lost you once. I don't want to lose you again, you're the most important thing in my life."

Scarlett kissed him on the cheek. "You're the most important thing in my life too, dad. So be careful."

* * *

"Hey, I made dinner and I didn't even burn it this time," Natasha set down the plate of fried chicken on the table. She couldn't believe that she, a full breed assassin actually managed to make dinner. Before today she could burn water.

Oh, ok maybe she hadn't entirely made dinner by herself, Steve had helped. He was the only man that Natasha knew that actually knew his way around the kitchen and the only one that was willing to help her and the only one that Natasha would actually ask to help her.

"Clint?" Natasha asked annoyed. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Clint looked up confused. He was sitting at the dining room table not even looking at the dinner that Natasha had managed to make. "What?"

"I made dinner." she responded, then looked at him curiously. "What's with you anyway?"

Clint hesitated a bit before Natasha raised an eyebrow in impatience. "I just got back from the helicarrier. Fury has a new mission for me."

Natasha sighed in relief as she began putting chicken and mashed potatoes on his plate. "Don't be a baby, I thought it was something worse. We're both sent on missions all the time, Clint it's part of our nature. We go kill some bastard and then we're back in three days."

Clint shook his head. "You don't understand, Tasha this isn't an average mission. This one if going to take a while, a long while. It's all the way in China."

Natasha put down the bowl of food. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying this isn't a mission that will take only a few days or weeks." Clint said nervously. "Natasha, this mission is top secret and if I do go, it will take a least a year."

-Each of Chapter Nineteen-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Clint?"

Clint opened his eyes. He was on the roof of Stark Tower. He had his eyes close, because he had seen a lot of people do that in the movies and suddenly they had become enlightened, but in his case it wasn't working.

Clint looked towards Natasha. "Yes?"

"I thought about what you told me," she said slowly as she approached him. She sat next to him and did her best to avoid his eyes. "And I think you should go." the words pained her and her eyes becomes blurry, but the tears didn't fall.

"Nat," he whispered as he squeezed her hand. "If you don't want me to go, I wont go. Just say the words."

Natasha braved a smile. She couldn't hold him back. "No, Clint you need to do this. It's best for all us. And-"

"Is it really?" he whispered at her. "Is it really the best for all of us?"

She nodded. "I think so. Our careers come first Clint. SHIELD comes first Clint, not the other way around."

"It doesn't always have to be that way, Tasha. Sometimes it's about us."

Natasha kissed his softly. "Not this time. This time is about you. Think of how many opportunities this will open up for you."

"Well, yeah but-"

"No buts," she said firmly. "You're going. I'll be fine."

With one last kiss to his cheek, she left. She could feel her heart beating inside her chest as she entered the living room. She didn't know if she wanted to burst into tears of blow a sigh of relief because she had finally gotten over it.

She frowned when she saw Pepper sitting on the couch, softly crying. "Oh," she dried her tears hastily when she saw Natasha. "It's you, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she sat next to her. "What's wrong?" The girls weren't exactly close, not since Natasha pretended to be Pepper's assistant, but they weren't enemies either. "You look pale."

Pepper did look paler than usual and she had dark circles under her eyes. "Are you sick?"

"Not exactly," she whispered something under her breath.

"Huh?" she frowned. "Pep, I can't hear you. You have to speak louder."

"I'm pregnant." Pepper finally said as she took out a pregnancy stick from her back pocket. There was a pink plus sign on it. "I was feeling sick lately and I went to the doctor who suggested I might be pregnant. And well here I am."

"Have you told Tony?" her green eyes widened.

"No, I barely found out today," she admitted. "I took like two dozen tests hoping I was wrong, but I guess not."

"Are you going to abort?" she blurted out and instantly regretted it when she saw Pepper's shock face.

"Of course not," Pepper protested. "Adoption maybe, but never abortion. We'll just have to wait until I find out what Tony's says."

"How are you going to tell him?"

Pepper felt the tears fall once again. "I don't know."

* * *

"Are you sure, there is still time for me to back down, you know." Clint frowned. Him and Natasha were standing at the deck of the helicarrier. The jet was already waiting for Clint, but he had told Fury to let it stand for a few more seconds while he said goodbye to Natasha.

He couldn't believe that he wouldn't see her for at least a year.

"I'll be fine." Natasha forced a smile. She just wished that Clint would go already. She didn't want to cry in front of him. "Just go have fun and kill people."

Clint smirked at her. "You make my job seem so easy." he kissed her softly. "I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Ok." her voice broke.

"Be a good girl, all right?"

"Clint, I'm not five."

"I know." he whispered as he squeezed her hand.

"Clint?"

Clint turned around. "Yeah, Nat?"

"Be careful." she choked out. "And I love you too."

* * *

"Pepper, you're making me nervous," Tony complained as Pepper led him to the living room. "Can't you just tell what's wrong and get it over with?"

"I'm going, hold on." They sat in the living room and Pepper tried to search for the words. "Tony, I'm going to tell you something and it might not be easy for you to hear."

Tony's smile disappeared. "What is it?"

Pepper squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm pregnant."

Tony held his breath in disbelief. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, I don't know how long but," her voice broke. "Baby, I'm sorry I never wanted for any of this to happen."

Tony shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel his body trembling from nervousness something it rarely did. "Don't apologize, ok," he kissed her quickly. "You did nothing wrong, Pep. I'm not mad. I'm happy."

Pepper shook her head. "You don't have to lie for my sake Tony."

"I'm not lying, Pep I swear." he insisted as he placed a hand on her stomach. "Look, I'm not saying it's going to be easy. But it's doable. We're a team, aren't we?"

Pepper paused for a moment. She couldn't believe her ears. "Yes. We are a team."

* * *

"Where were you?" Riley asked. He was just about to go to his own room when he saw Cassie coming out of the opposite direction.

Cassie shrugged. "I was at the park with Michael."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just hang out here?"

She rolled her eyes "And have Fury watch our every move, no thanks. What are you doing here so late?"

Riley sighed. It was now or never. "Are you sure you should be hanging out with Michael, Cassie?"

"Why? You've never cared before."

"He doesn't deserve you." he tried to explain. "Cassie, you need someone that loves you, someone who treats you nice, someone who doesn't disappear and leaves you stranded every few weeks-"

"What are you trying to say, Riley?" she interrupted as she narrowed her dark eyes

"I'm trying to say that I like you, Cassie," he blurted out leaving Cassie shocked. She and Riley had always been friends, and nothing else she had never thought that Riley might like her as something else too.

"Riley, I-."

"Look, you don't have to answer me right now. I'll wait if you want me too, I'll wait until you're ready."

* * *

"Can I open them now?" Scarlett tried to feel things around her hoping it would give her a clue, but she only felt air. "Steve why wont you just tell me?"

"Because, it's a surprise." Steve said as he managed to pull out a chair while keeping her eyes shielded. "Don't be impatient, you can open them in a few minutes."

Scarlett waited impatiently for a few minutes until Steve removed his hands from her face. "There you can open them now."

Her gray eyes widened in disbelief as her lips pulled into a smile. "Wow, you made this?"

The entire dining room table was covered in a white tablecloth along with chicken, mashes potatoes, roast vegetables, and sweet, warm bread. She couldn't believe that Steve had actually made a romantic dinner for them.

With all that had happened Steve and Scarlett had barely had time to see each other, let alone had an actual date.

"Steve, you shouldn't have," she breathed. "I can't believe you did all this for us."

"It was my pleasure Miss Stark," he said as he handed her a glass of champagne. "It serves as a distraction from all the craziness we have gone though lately."

Scarlett smiled. "You got that right."

"And also because you have learned to control your powers so beautifully." Steve said. "I know it hasn't been easy, baby."

"No, but also I have you to thank," she admitted. "For always being there even when I feel that I can't do it." she raised her glass. "So to us."

Steve smiled at her as he clicked his glass against hers. "To us."

They had just clicked their glasses together when the windows of the dining room shattered and the tower started shaking.

-End of Chapter Twenty-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Here," Teddy handed a bottle of water to Brittany. Brittany opened the bottle of water and took a sip. She eyed the blood bag that Teddy was drinking earnestly. "Easy, vampire." she joked.

Teddy looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I was hungry for some," he looked at the bag. "B positive."

"Good, binge drinking has never been your thing." Brittany looked at the lights that were coming from New York that they could see from the helicarrier. "Hey, do you think that the Enchantress will make her move soon?"

Teddy paused for a bit. "I think so. The Enchantress has never been one to wait that long. I think she's just waiting for a plan of attack."

Brittany rested her head on the deck. "Are you nervous?"

Teddy squeezed the empty bad bag. "Kind of. You?"

"Big, bad scary vampire scared of a little Enchantress." she teased him.

"Vampire or not she could kill me." he rested his head next to her. "And don't tell me you're not nervous as well."

Brittany shrugged as she looked at her nails. "I'm not actually worried about myself. One pop and we can return back to our world and neither me nor you have never cared a lot about the human world."

Teddy smirked. "Though you have to admit that they have grown on you for the past few weeks. Are you worried about Scarlett?"

"Yep." she said she squeezed his hand. "She has improved a lot and I know she has Cassie and Riley and the Avengers to help her out, but you can't help but be worried. The Enchantress could be more unpredictable that you can imagine."

"We wont know until she gives it a shot." Teddy assured at her as he stood up. "Sometimes you don't get a choice if you lose or win or who you go up against."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Betty teased as she ate a small grape from the plate. Betty and Bruce were in a nearby café near Stark Tower, due to Betty's insistance that they go out and finish their talk from last time.

Bruce looked up, he hadn't even touched his food. "Hmm?"

Betty sighed. "I knew you don't want to be here." she grabbed her purse. "Let's just go-"

"No," he blurted as he grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"About?"

"You and me." he mused. "And how normal things were before. .. Well before anything happen."

Betty soften a little bit as she reached over and squeezed Bruce's hand. "It can still be that way, Bruce. I think we-"

"What's that?" Bruce interrupted sharply.

Betty frowned. "What's what?"

"That!" he pointed to the sky where a woman with long brown hair was floating in the air. She was wearing a long green dress and there were six white orbs floating next to her. Bruce stood up trying to maintain his composure in order not to scare the people around him.

"Bruce, is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure." he admitted.

He saw the Enchantress grab one of the orbs and threw it across. It landed in one of the buildings and the building exploded. Fire irrupted from where the building once was. The enchantress grabbed another one of the orbs. She threw it, this time on the street. Instead of fire, acid erupted.

Terrifying screams were heard across the city. The people of the café tried to get out as soon as possible.

Betty put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce, what's happening? What is that?"

Bruce gulped. "That is the Enchantress." he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Fury.

He picked up on the first ring. "What is it Dr. Banner?" Fury sounded distracted. "I'm speaking with Thor right now-"

"Sir, she's here. In New York."

"Who is?"

Bruce gulped. "The Enchantress."

-End of Chapter Twenty One-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Cassie watched Riley's disappearing back as he left. She would feel everything spinning why did Riley have to make things so difficult? She was just about to open her room when she heard a loud screeching noise followed by loud screams.

The helicarrier wobbled a little and Cassie felt to the floor. Confused, Cassie grasped her wand and stood up.

"Cassie!"

"Michael," Cassie chocked out as she raced towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on," Michael instructed. "Let's get out of here, half of the helicarrier is on fire and it wont be long before it falls to the ground.

"On fire?" she shook her head. "No, Michael we can't leave we need to tell Riley, and Fury, and we need to get everyone out and stop the fire-"

Michael shook his head as he gripped his hand on her wrist. "Cassie, they don't matter, we're going to be ok. She promise me she wouldn't hurt us if I did this."

"You started the fire," her voice broke as realization came to her. She took a step back. "You're working for the Enchantress."

Michael shrugged innocently. "What can I say I have my-our best interest at hearts. So come on stop being an idiot and let's go."

"No." she raised her wand. "You're a jerk."

"Don't you dare."

She whispered a spell under her breath. "I already did."

Michael growled at her as he procedure to thrown her on the floor, but Cassie raised her wand just in time and Michael fell unconscious. Cassie huffed under her breath, she knew she only had a few minutes left.

She walked out of the hallway and around her she could feel people panicking and running all over the place. "Got to find Fury and Riley.. ." she heard a creak, she looked up and before she could duck a pair of pipes fell on her.

She fell to the floor and her wand rolled to the side getting trapped. She tried to stand up, but the pipes were holding her legs hostage. She tried to look for her wand, to try and reach it, but it had disappeared under the cracks.

"Help! Please help!" she felt the helicarrier tipping again.

Fury who had been running in the opposite direction raced towards her. "Cassie,"

"I'm stuck."

"Let me try and pull you out. Where's you wand?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. "It fell through the cracks."

Fury cursed as he reached his hands towards her. "Grab my hand, I'll pull you out."

Cassie tried to grab Fury's hand, but there was too much distance. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Fury said sternly. "Now try, reach for my hand. . .come on. . .almost there."

She managed to grab Fury's hand and Fury pulled her out from the pipes.

Cassie huffed. "Thanks. Where's Riley?"

"I'm here." Riley came running back towards them. "I managed to stop the fire, but things are growing worse in the city. I'm going down there to help them out. Cass, where's your wand?"

"I don't know." she looked back. "It must have fell-"

"Ok, you stay in the helicarrier with Fury, try to get the helicarrier someplace safe. We'll call for back up if we need it." Riley instructed. "Brittany and Teddy are on their way."

* * *

Scarlett groaned as she slowly woke up. She felt as if someone had dropped a brick on her head. "Steve." she mumbled.

"Here." he squinted as he stood up and dusted off the pieces of the glass. "You ok?" she nodded.

"Yeah." her gaze stopped when she noticed a woman floating in the air. The woman turned to them. She grabbed another one of the orbs and threw it towards them. Hundred of knives were thrown towards the tower.

By a miracle Scarlett and Steve manage to avoid them.

"Suit up." she told Steve. "I'll meet you outside."

Steve nodded and for once he didn't argue. "All right."

Scarlett managed to exit the tower without another attack. She pulled out her phone and texted a quick text to Tony. Him and Pepper were in downtown shopping for baby stuff (Pepper's idea.)

"Scarlett!"

She turned around and saw Brittany and Teddy running towards her.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine." she looked around. "Has anyone been injured?"

"There have already been twenty three deaths and more than a hundred injures." Teddy responded. "They are trying to put everything under control, but it's not helping."

"Brittany, do you think you can put everyone of the civilians to sleep?" she asked her. "We could avoid the panic somehow."

Brittany nodded, they heard a loud yell. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that's the Hulk?"

They turned around and noticed that the Hulk was throwing cars and buses and whatever he could find at the Enchantress. But they didn't seem to be working.

"Yeah, we're running out of time, Brittany hurry."

"I'm here." Steve came out in his Captain America uniform and shield. "What can I do?"

She turned to Teddy. "How good are your fighting skills?"

"Pretty good, boss." Teddy joked.

Scarlett didn't smile. "Natasha is already on Main street, she has her hands full with some of the minions that the Enchantress is using to distract us. Steve and Teddy can you please go help her out?"

Steve looked like her wanted to protest, but instead he kissed her swiftly on the lips. "Be careful."

Scarlett gulped. "You too."

Riley, followed by Thor came towards her a few minutes later.

"Where is everyone?" Riley asked her.

"I send them to different stations, where's Cassie?" she was looking at the perimeter of the city. They needed the Enchantress to stay in New York.

"She lost her wand she's helping Fury. But we brought Thor."

Thor nodded. "It is an honor to meet you again, Lady Scarlett even under the circumstances. What can I do to help you?"

"Could you distract her?" Scarlett asked her. They were just lucky that they hadn't been spotted yet.

Thor nodded as he began to spin his hammer, lighting strike.

"Now, Riley we need to hurry," she said as she began running through the streets.

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going to surround the city with fire and I need you to put a barrier or something so it doesn't spread and it wont go out. We need to keep the Enchantress in the city."

He nodded. "Right behind you."

Scarlett flew until she reached the edge of the city. She started surrounding the city with flames and was just about to finish when he heard someone call her name. "Scar!"

"Dad." she saw her Dad flying next to her in his Iron Man suit.

"You cornered her, nice."

"Thor is distracting her right now, but it wont last long." she looked back at Riley who was finishing the spell. "Let's do this."

"I got a better idea." he mumbled as he flew towards the Enchantress despite Scarlett's protest.

Tony gripped her by the neck and tumbled her to the floor.

The Enchanter smirked.

"What are you laughing at?" Tony demanded.

"Your stupidity." she gripped him by both shoulders and threw him.

Tony landed with a thump and Thor raced to help him. "You're ok, Man of Iron?"

Tony grunted. "That didn't hurt. . .much."

"She contains all her power in those orbs." Thor insisted. "We must destroy them first."

The Enchantress went towards Scarlett and attempted to throw her like she had thrown Tony. Scarlett managed to move away and used fire to drive her away.

The Enchantress gripped her neck and they were pulling each other towards the ground.

"Or better yet, destroy her first." Brittany said slowly. "I can distract her long enough so that you can kill her. Use whatever power you have, before her and Scarlett reach the ground. You will have five seconds top. "Ready?"

They nodded.

Brittany closed her eyes and started mumbling a song that was causing the Enchantress to shriek in pain, trying to refused going into the dream world. "Now hurry."

Tony managed to push Scarlett away from the Enchantress so they wouldn't affect her.

Thor used lighting, Riley used a water spell, and Scarlett used fire at the same time to attack her. Three elements. One destruction.

The Enchantress burst into ashes.

Scarlett's feet touched the ground and with a happy, tired sighed she breathed. "It's over."

* * *

"You're kidding." Brittany raised an eyebrow at Cassie and Riley. "You're staying here, surrounded by humans to finish high school. I understand Cassie since she's an orphan, but you Riley?"

Fury had offered them a temporary home until they graduated high school and reached legal age.

Riley shrugged. "I like high school. We've always been more involved with the human world, than our own world. And I promised Cassie before that I wouldn't leave her side."

Brittany still looked at him like he was crazy. She and Teddy were about to return to their own world.

"Oh, and Scarlett before I forget," Teddy smiled as he pulled out a newspaper from his pocket. "I know everyone was asleep here during the battle, but it was all the rage in our own world. They were impressed with your abilities since you weren't born a magical creature. They nicknamed you 'The Phoenix.'"

Scarlett stifled a laugh. "Really, that's unexpected."

Teddy shrugged. "All the other superheroes have nicknames, they thought you should have yours too."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a superhero and besides everyone helped."

Brittany nodded at Teddy. "We should get going. It's been. . .an interesting few weeks."

"Come and visit." Cassie teased her even though they knew they never would. They had only come because they owed Fury a favor and because of Scarlett.

"Better yet come visit us."

"Thank you for everything Brittany and Teddy." she smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You did all the work." they said as they slowly started to disappeared. "Goodbye."

And then they were gone.

-End of Chapter Twenty Two-


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Sign here."

Bruce signed his name.

"Lizzy, you here."

Betty scribbled her name.

Tony closed the binder and handed it to Pepper. He gave them each a glass of champagne. "Congratulations, you are now officially in change of Stark Industries in New York." Tony clicked his glass against Bruce's.

"We really appreciate it, Tony." Betty sipped her champagne slowly. "We never thought that me and Bruce would receive this opportunity."

Tony smiled humbly. "I do what I can."

"Stop pretending to be modest, Stark." Clint rolled his eyes as he stepped in unexpectedly followed by Natasha. "You're not fooling anyone."

"Barton." Tony exclaimed surprised as he filled two more glasses. "I thought you abandoned us."

Clint grabbed his glass and mumbled. "Bad leg." he showed them his injured leg.

"Wow, you're getting old-ow, Pepper."

"At least Natasha is happy now." Pepper said rubbing her slight belly. She and Tony were returning to Malibu tomorrow to have their baby there, while Bruce and Betty looked over their company in New York.

"Of course she's happy." Tony teased. "Look she wants to smile. Come on, smile."

Natasha slapped his hand away, a hidden smile playing on her lips. "Shut up."

"We're home," Scarlett pushed the door open followed by Steve, Riley, and Cassie. "I brought Cassie and Riley over for dinner."

"Sure." Pepper said as she and Natasha began setting the table. "There is plenty to go around."

Scarlett pulled Cassie aside. "Ok, what's the deal, the whole ride up the elevator was awkward, even Steve was trying to make a conversation."

"Nothing." Cassie lied.

"I thought you said no more lying." Scarlett protested. "Did you and Riley have a fight or something?"

"No, not really." Cassie tried to explain. "He confessed that he loves me and ever since then it's been awkward."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, we were about to die." she sighed. "And I'm scared the last thing I want is to ruin our friendship. It's awkward enough. I always thought Riley as just my best friend."

"He could be more." she raised an eyebrow. "You should give him a chance."

Cassie looked over her shoulder. Riley was talking to Bruce, he caught her eye and Cassie nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"Oh, Scarlett I almost forgot this letter arrived for you." Tony handed Scarlett an envelop.

Her eyes widened when she saw the return address: Stanford.

With all that had happened she had even forgot that she was suppose to attend college. She went to the patio and opened the letter:

Miss Scarlett Sophia Stark, we'd like to remind you that classes start on September eight. . .

_That's in three days, but how can I leave with everything that has happened?_

"Scar?" Steve mumbled. "You ok? You just walked out like that."

"Yeah, dad just gave me a letter."

"Oh," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Anything important?"

"Depends how you take the news." she said lightly as she showed him the letter. "It's from Stanford. School starts in three days, but I'm not going."

Steve looked up startled. "Why?"

"Steve, I can't go to school." she replies frustrated. "With the accident and now the whole phoenix thing, I just can't pretend that nothing happened."

"So you're just going to hide for the rest of your life?" he said gently. "Scarlett, that's not right, you need to live your life. Go to college, travel, experience new things, you can't live your whole life as a caged bird. And besides I need a roommate."

She frowned. "A what?"

"A roommate." he teased as he pushed some dark hair off her face. "Because I'm going to art school a few miles away from Stanford."

Scarlett gaped at him. "Are your serious? When did you apply to art school?"

"Two months ago, before the accident." he explained, blushing. "Just in case we were still together and when you were certain about college. I got offered a scholarship and I really want us to go to college together."

"You and me living in California." she said slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hate to admit it, but that has a nice ring to it."

Steve smiled. "I'm glad you like it, so are we going to California?"

Scarlett nodded as she kissed him. "We definitely are."

**THE END**

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite/ followed!


End file.
